A Pole Encounter
by zookitty
Summary: Serena has an unfortunate accident by running into a pole. Now she goes through the journey of finding out who she is, and finding her true love while suffering from amnesia.Sometimes you have to lose something to gain something more...
1. Chapter 1

_**My Notes: **I didn't write this story, my sister-in-law did. She is currently extremely busy and asked me to post it on here. I hope you all enjoy it! All comments/author notes and everything this point forward is hers not mine. Please review -Zooky_

* * *

**Author:** SailorAuntieV

**Rating**: PG

**Genre**: Romance

**Author's Note:** Hey one and all, this is my latest story. Mind you I still have ten billion other stories to start and/or finish, but since this seemed like such a short story I decided to go ahead and right it. I hope everyone enjoys this, I thought it was kind of cute. Also it's one of the only stories I have that has the sailor scouts and sailormoon in it. This story, like my others, is a clean sappy romance (meaning no sex or cursing). It is about Serena running into a pole and then suffering from amnesia. Now, with the help of her friends and Darien, she has to get through fighting monsters and discovering her feelings for a certain someone : I know that's not a good synopsis, but just read the story. Enjoy!!

**Disclaimer:** Of course you know I don't own SailorMoon…yadda yadda yadda!

* * *

A POLE ENCOUNTER 

Chapter 1: The Perfect Man

It was a bright Saturday afternoon. People were strolling along the streets relaxing in the peaceful warm summer weather. Suddenly loud laughter broke through the tranquil air as two bouncy blondes made their way down the sidewalk.

"That was so funny Mina," the meatball headed girl stated as she tried to catch her breath. "I can't believe you said that to her."

"Well it serves her right for calling My Orlando Bloom a non-talented buffoon," Mina said to her friend. "Really Serena, we're gonna have to teach Raye a lesson. She can't go around insulting every gorgeous guy because she can't get a boyfriend."

"True," Serena agreed with her blonde friend.

"We don't have boyfriends either and we still keep our heads high and fingers crossed."

Serena started to giggle at Mina's silly gestures. "So Mina, what time again are we suppose to meet up with the others?" Serena asked after her giggling subsided.

"In about…two hours," she responded as she checked her watch.

"Good, then how about we stop at 'The Crowne' and grab a bite to eat," Serena stated with hopefulness in her voice.

"Sure, I am a bit hungry myself. Let's go."

So both girls picked up their pace as they headed towards their favorite after school hangout spot.

"So Sere," Mina inquired as they continued to their destination. "Are you going to tell me or not?"

"Tell you what?" Serena asked feeling a bit confused.

"About your dream guy…your perfect man!" Mina answered with her usual giddy personality.

_Oh boy, there she goes again. Mina is so boy crazy…well so am I, but not as much as her._ "My dream guy…um…how about…um…Andrew!" Serena stated joyfully after a long contemplation.

Mina burst out with laughter. "Serena you are so silly. I know Andrew's a hunk, and a sweetheart, but face it girl…he's already taken so come up with someone else."

"Oh I don't know Mina. I like all guys. I don't think I have a perfect one in mind," Serena lied. She was very reluctant to tell Mina or any of her other friends about her long time crush on a certain annoying and irritating, but ruggedly handsome dark haired blue-eyed guy.

"I bet I know who your dream guy is. You want to hear?"

"Sure, go for it," Serena said to humor her exasperating friend who doesn't know how to drop a subject. _Mina thinks that just because she's Sailor Venus then she's omniscient when it comes to love. But it would be interesting to hear her describe the perfect guy for me, although no other guy could ever come close to Darien. Darien Shields…what a strong and powerful name for such a wonderful guy. He is by far the most gorgeous man I have ever seen with his piercing blue eyes and dark hair that constantly falls into his eyes. Whoa, what I wouldn't give to be able to brush those dark locks from his face. How I wish he would hold me in his arms and whisper sweet loveliness in my ear. sigh' What a shame that we can never be together._

That last thought momentarily depressed her. It wasn't the fact that she didn't want to have a relationship with the infamous available, and sought after hunk. She definitely wanted that, but Serena thought that Darien had no particular interest in her given the fact that every time they were around each other all they did was fight. For being such a cute guy he sure was quite exasperating. Ever since that fateful day when her discarded test paper accidentally collided with Darien's face, she knew right then that he was 'the one'. It was just a feeling, something deep inside that turned on whenever he was present. It kind of felt like love once lost, like they were destined to be together.

"Hello, earth to Serena," Mina said as she waved her hand in front of her friend's face.

"Huh…what?" Serena stated as she was brought back to reality.

"Where did you go? All of a sudden you just spaced out."

"Sorry," Serena stated with embarrassment. "I was just thinking about my perfect guy."

"Ah, I thought you didn't have one," Mina said with her smug all-knowing look.

"I don't…I just…" Serena stammered not knowing how to get herself out of this mess.

"Anyway," Mina interrupted Serena's rambling, "Do you want me to describe your dream guy or not?"

"Sure go ahead."

"Now since I am the 'Goddess of Love' I can easily tap into you Love-A-Meter and figure out who's your perfect guy," Mina said with enthusiasm.

"My Love-A-What?"

"Your Love-A-Meter," Mina stated again. Then she leaned in close to Serena to whisper, "Just between me and you the Love-A-Meter is something I made up because it sounded so cool, but everyone believes I know what I'm talking about."

"Oh!" Serena said as she rolled her eyes and then began to giggle at her friend's ridiculous creations.

"Anyway," Mina continued stealthily, "Your Love-A-Meter is telling me that this guy is a very tall and handsome man."

"Very insightful Mina. You're like a regular fortune teller," Serena said sarcastically as she continued to chuckle at her friend's wild imagination.

"Just hold on, let me finish. In contrast to being dashingly handsome, he doesn't seem to have the best fashion sense. But he does have beautiful dark hair that makes you want to slide your fingers through, and dark blue eyes which you can easily loose yourself in."

Serena's merriment instantly came to a halt. _She can't be describing Darien…can she? He's definitely gorgeous with horrible taste in fashion…aka the nasty green jacket. But why would she describe Darien? Am I that transparent with my feelings towards him? No…she couldn't possibly know._

"He also has a smile that warms you down to the tips of your toes," Mina continued as she noticed Serena being pulled back into a dream-like state. "He's very kind but has a sad and lonely heart which can only be filled with joy by his true love."

_Darien does seem lonely, despite his nonchalant attitude. I wonder if I could be the one to bring joy into his heart._

"He would love you like no one has ever loved another, and treat you like a queen."

_I've seen him around children and know he definitely has a sweet and tender side to him. Without a doubt he could make a wonderful boyfriend. _

Mina smiled knowing she had Serena exactly where she wanted her. Now it was time for her to reveal the mystery man. "Does that describe your perfect guy well?" she asked the starry-eyed girl.

"Yes it does," Serena responded still in a dream-like state.

"It's amazing that Darien could be so perfect," Mina said, going in for the kill.

"Yes I know." _If only Darien could realize it…wait a minute. Did I just say…oh no!_ "I mean No! Wh-what do you mean? How did you…I mean, why would you think Darien's my dream guy? He's a royal pain in the behind, and we argue all the time…we never get along and…" Serena tried to convince her friend, who continued to walk with an annoying smug look on her face indicating she had just uncovered a deeply hidden secret.

"Whatever Serena, you can't fool me. Remember, I'm the Goddess of Love," she responded lightly as they finally approached the Arcade.

Serena sighed in defeat. She couldn't believe she so easily fell into Mina's trap, but she wasn't about to give up just yet. "You're wrong Mina. I admit it would be nice if Darien were my dream guy. But I'm not that much of an airhead to hope for the impossible. Besides…I'm sure he hates me anyway," she said the last statement with sorrow in her voice.

"Now why would you think that Meatball Head?" Serena and Mina heard the deep masculine voice comment from behind them.

Serena instantly came to a screeching halt. She didn't have to lay eyes on the newcomer to know who that make voice belonged to. _Darien!_

Serena's sudden stop almost caused Darien to plow into her. But, because of his great agility and sharpened reflexes he was able to swiftly maneuver around her. "Good grief Meatball Head, don't just slam on the breaks in the middle of the sidewalk, someone could get hurt."

Serena could do nothing but stare at him in surprise. _Oh my goodness, please don't tell me he heard our conversation. It would be so mortifying if he knew how I felt about him. I guess it would be ok if he felt the same way but I know he doesn't. And knowing him, he would use my feelings against me just to tease and humiliate me. I can't let that happen._

"Earth to Meatball Head, are you still there?" Darien asked as he waved his hand in front of her face.

Serena quickly snapped out of her thoughts and glared at her nemesis. "Yes I'm here Darien, and stop calling me Meatball Head."

"But it fits you so well," he said while sporting one of his gorgeous heart-stopping smile.

"I don't care, I don't want you to call me that," she responded growing angrier ever second.

"How're you doing Darien?" Mina piped in trying to ease the tension.

"Don't be nice to him Mina. He was just eavesdropping on our conversation," Serena announced before Darien could say his greetings.

"Come on Meatball Head, you act as though I've committed a crime," Darien responded light-heartedly.

"You have, and you should be locked up for it," she countered angrily while crossing her arms and tapping her foot for emphasis. "How rude you are to sneak up behind us and listen to our conversation. You should feel like a royal jerk right now."

Darien couldn't help but chuckle at the steaming girl.

_The nerve of him, I can't believe he thinks this is funny. I'm so embarrassed that I want to crawl in a hole and die, and all he can do is laugh. But he does have a wonderful laugh and a beautiful smile…stop it!_ "I don't see what's so funny Darien," she stated roughly as she tried to stay mad at him.

"You are Meatball Head, and you are extremely cute when you're mad," he replied sweetly as his finger gently tweaked her nose.

_Whoa…what was that? Was he flirting with me? No…I must be imagining things. I can't let my guard down yet or else I might get hurt._

"So Darien," Mina interjected, "How much did you actually hear?"

Darien forcefully shifted his gaze from Serena's sapphire eyes to look at Mina. "I pretty much heard the whole thing," he said with a smug grin. "Oh and by the way Mina, that was a very insightful and complimentary description of me."

"Thank you," Mina responded happily, smiling from ear to ear. "I'm and expert when it comes to love."

"So I hear," Darien said as he smiled mischievously at Serena. "And I was also delighted to hear that Meatball Head thought of me as her dream guy."

At that statement Serena's face immediately turned a dark shade of red. _My life is over. I don't think I'll ever be able to look him in the eyes again. Why do these things always happen to me?_ "I-I…" she stammered, but no matter how hard she tried she could not formulate a decent rebuttal.

"If you wanted me that badly Meatball Head all you had to do was tell me," he said with an impish smile as his hand came up to light caress her cheek.

That statement instantly struck a chord with Serena which knocked her out of her stupor. _How dare he! Who does he think he is? That Jerk! I knew he would tease me and stomp all over my feelings. Well not this time._ Serena quickly jerked her face from Darien's touch and took a step back. "Why you pompous, arrogant jerk! How dare you even think such a thing. You are not now nor ever will be my dream guy," she yelled out venomly.

Darien chuckled slightly at Serena's hostile behavior. "Come on Meatball Head, admit it…you know you want me."

"I will admit no such think Darien Chiba, and for the last time stop calling me Meatball Head," she spat feeling totally appalled at his brazen and arrogant response. "I have no interest in being with you Darien, I don't care how gorgeous you are!"

Darien raised his eyebrows in surprise at Serena's confession, and then a knowing smile danced upon his lips.

Serena, on the other hand, realized her slip up and her face continued to turn a few more shades of red, if that was even possible. _I can't believe I said that. Stupid, stupid…why can't I insult him without my lustful feelings getting in the way? Oh how I want to smack that self-righteous, all-knowing look off his gorgeous face…oh, there I go again. I need to get away from him before I say something I truly will regret. But he's not going to get the last laugh this time._

"Look Darien," she stated in a serious tone as her finger poked his hard muscular chest. "I don't want you, and I never will. You mean nothing to me. All you ever do is put me down and tease me about my hair, my grades, and my clumsiness. Well not this time buster, I am sick of you and your conceited, arrogant personality. I would never want to be with you even if you were the last guy on the planet. So why don't you do us both a favor and stay out of my life."

With that Serena turned on her heel, put her nose up in the air, and hurriedly walked away. She thought she might have been a little harsh with him. There had seemed to be a flicker of hurt in his eyes as she told him off, but she quickly pushed the thought out of her mind. _That will show him, that jerk. Nobody teases me and gets away with it. But I hope I didn't hurt his feelings too bad…well so what if I did, he deserved it. And I don't think Darien has any feelings to be hurt anyway. He seems so cold-hearted all the time. I just wish…_

But before Serena could finish her thought, it happened. In less than a second she heard Darien's voice yelling out her name in desperation. As she opened her eyes to look at him she saw it. There was no time to scream or a chance to stop the collision…and then all went black.

* * *

End of Chapter 1: A Pole Encounter

Hello everyone, I hope you liked the first chapter of this story. It's not my best work but I like it. Wow this chapter is short. It's probably one of my shortest, except for my story Moonlight Destiny. Hopefully this will be the first story that I will complete. I'm already working on chapter 4, and there are 5 chapters total. So cross your fingers. Anyway, tell me how you like it. Please no flame, constructive (but kind) criticism is welcomed but do remember I am a very sensitive person smile. Thank you again to all my best-est friends and family for reading my stories. Love you guys. God Bless!

-Sailor AuntieV


	2. Chapter 2

_My Notes: props go out to starangel07, __TropicalRemix__ and cool1 for your reviews. Please keep the reviews coming! And enjoy chapter 2 of my sis-in-laws awesome story! -Zooky_

* * *

Chapter 2: Remember 

"Serena…Serena…" she heard the deep masculine voice calling.

_What a nice voice. Am I dreaming? He sounds so familiar but…_

As the voice increased in desperation Serena slowly began to open her eyes to face the familiar stranger. As her eyes opened she instantly found herself gazing into the most handsome face she had ever seen. _My goodness I must be dreaming. Where else would I find a man this gorgeous with piercing deep blue eyes, silky black hair, and a beautiful smile? He must be some sort of angel…gasp…maybe I'm dead, and this is heaven._

"Are you alright?" the angel asked her.

_Wow, what a sexy voice…wait a minute, are angels allowed to have sexy voices?_

"Serena?"

_And he knows my name…Lucky!_ "Wow, you are so beautiful. Are you and angel?" she asked sounding a little groggy.

The angel looked at her with surprise on his face, which immediately turned to concern.

Serena realized she had just shared her dreamy thoughts with a man who was probably a normal human being. _Oh my goodness, I just said something really stupid, how embarrassing. Why would I say something like that? Well maybe it's because my head feels like it's been run over by a semi._ "I'm so sorry," she quickly apologized to the stranger as her wits slowly began to come back. "That probably sounded really stupid."

"No it didn't," the man said as he gave her an award winning smile, which caused her heart to go pitter pat.

Before Serena could ask her helper his name a girl's face suddenly popped up between her and the man. "Serena, thank goodness you're alright; I was so worried," the pretty blonde shrieked loudly.

The sudden presence of the loud girl startled Serena. _Wow, this girl is loud. I wonder who she is, she seems to know who I am._

"Mina do you want to give her a heart attack as well? Calm down a bit ok," the guy scolded the pretty blonde.

"I'm just worried about her Darien that's all. I didn't mean to scare her."

_Mina and Darien, why do those names sound familiar?_

"Are you alright Sere?" Mina asked in a concerned voice.

"Yes I'm fine, thank you," Serena answered then started to pull herself up into a sitting position. "Ouch my head," she whined as she clasped her head with her hands.

"Whoa…take it easy Serena," Darien stated as he tried to help her sit up. "You have quite a bump. Maybe you should lay back down for a while."

"No, I'm fine. Just a little headache that's all. What happened to me anyway?"

"Well after you told Darien off," Mina began to explain, to Darien's dismay, "You stomped off and smacked into that streetlight pole. Then you passed out, and we've been trying to revive you."

Serena looked in the direction that Mina had pointed. _Did I really run into a pole? What a klutz I am, and in front of everybody. I need to go home and lock myself in my closet until I'm old and gray and no one recognizes me anymore._

Serena then realized she was sitting on the dirty sidewalk. So she started to get up so she could begin her humiliating journey home. But as she stood her feet were a bit shaky and she stumbled forward. She closed her eyes waiting for the impact with the hard ground again, but strong warm arms encircled her waist preventing her decent.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Darien asked sounding very worried. "You might have a concussion, so maybe you should sit back down."

"No thank you, I'll be alright really," Serena said because she really wanted to get home. But for some odd reason she also really wanted to stay in the warm comfort of this gorgeous man's arms. For reasons unknown being that close to him just felt…right. She immediately shook her head to clear her mind of those crazy thoughts. _What a weird thought that was. I have never seen this man before in my life and now I want him to hold me and kiss me…what! I'm definitely losing it. Maybe he's right, I probably do have a conclusion…a cushion…or whatever it was he said. I really need to lay down._

"Thank you sir so much for your help," Serena stated kindly. "I'm sorry my klutziness has inconvenienced you, but I really do appreciate your assistance. You are a very kind and gentle man. Now if you'll excuse me I need to be heading home." _Now which way is home…I'm not sure. Wait a sec, why hasn't this guy let me go yet?_

Serena looked back up into those ocean blue depths to see if he had heard her. To her confusion both Darien and Mina were staring at her as though she had just grown another head.

"What?" Serena asked with concern and trepidation.

"Um Serena," Mina started nervously, "Don't you know who Darien is?"

Serena shook her head, "No, I don't recognize him. Should I?"

Mina then leaned into Darien and whispered, "This is worse than I thought. Maybe she hit her head a little too hard this time."

Darien didn't answer, he just continued to stare at the girl in his arms with uneasiness etched on his face.

_I wonder if this Mina girl's right. I really must have hit my head hard if I forgot about this gorgeous specimen of a man. Maybe Mina's so shocked because he's my boyfriend or something and I'm treating him like some stranger…gasp…now that makes sense. Darien has been very kind and gentle this whole time. And here he is holding me in his arms so I won't fall. And the strange thing is that it doesn't feel weird or unnatural for me to let him. Wow, I must be really lucky, I probably have the hottest boyfriend in town, and he seems to be in love with me._ With that thought Serena began to relax a little more in Darien's arms, allowing him to support most of her weight.

Darien seemed to notice the difference in Serena's stance, and he replaced his concerned look with a soft warm smile.

_What a gorgeous smile! I could spend all day staring into that handsome face._

"Serena," Mina said interrupting Serena's thoughts. "What do you remember?"

Serena reluctantly tore her eyes from Darien so she could concentrate on Mina's question. "I don't remember much of anything really. I don't know why I'm here, how I got here, or even who you are Mina."

Mina gasped, she knew Serena's memory loss would mean bad news.

"Actually I'm not even sure about where I am, or how to get home," Serena continued. _What is going on? Why can't I remember? I know my name is Serena Tsu…Tsuki…oh no! I don't even know my last name._ This realization started to frighten her, which made her body begin to shake slightly.

"Serena are you alright?" Darien asked as he felt the little tremors flowing through her body.

"I don't think so. I can't seem to remember anything," she responded nervously. "What do you think is wrong with me?"

"Well Serena darling, when you hit your head you probably suffered a mild concussion, which as a result caused a temporary case of amnesia," Darien answered as he took one hand and gently brushed it across the bump on her head.

"How did you become so knowledgeable?" Mina cut in.

"Well I am studying to be a doctor so I should know a little about these things."

"Oh," both Serena and Mina exclaimed in awe.

Darien chuckled at the two shocked girls.

"Well let's not stand out here all day," Mina stated. "We need to get Serena to a place where she can lay down and put some ice on her head."

"Why don't we go into the arcade, since we're here. I know Drew has a couch in the back that we can use," Darien suggested.

"No it's ok. I'm feeling a lot better now…" Serena started but was quickly shut her mouth as she saw Darien's uncompromising stern expression.

"This is not up for debate Meatball Head, you're going to lay down," Darien stated firmly.

Serena nodded her head in agreement. _I guess I shouldn't argue with him. He looks as though he would fling me over his shoulders and carry me in like a caveman if I resist. And what an interesting name he called me…Meatball Head? Maybe it's his pet name for me. Now I know we are dating 'cause no one in their right minds would be crazy enough to use that name for me. The name does sound a bit crude but…coming from him it sounds so sweet and a little romantic._

"Well let's go," Mina stated.

With that Darien swept Serena up into his arms in one swift stroke. Serena, taken by surprise, squealed in delight at Darien's romantic antics. She felt like a princess being carried away by her handsome prince.

Then the trio proceeded into the arcade with Mina in the lead.

"This way, you can lay her down on the couch in here," Andrew said as he led the three into the back room of the Arcade.

"Thanks Drew," Darien stated as he headed towards the plush couch.

Serena sat relaxed feeling sage and secure within the arms of her love as he made his way to the couch. '_sigh' He is so wonderful. How I wish I could stay in his arms like this forever._

"Here you go," Darien said as he gently placed her on the soft cushions.

"Thank you," Serena replied with a smile as she gazed deeply into his dark blue orbs. There was definitely some chemistry between the two. Neither one could tear their gaze away from the other, until Serena heard someone behind her roughly clear his throat.

"Ahem…am I interrupting something?" Andrew said with a wide grin on his face.

Darien instantly recoiled from Serena like he had been caught with his hands in the cookie jar. "No, I was just making sure she was alright," he hurriedly explained as his face turned red from embarrassment.

Serena was very confused with this little interaction with Darien and his friend…well at least she thought the gorgeous blonde, blue-eyed hunk was his friend. _I wonder why Darien's acting so weird. It's kind of like we're secret lovers or something._

"I'm sure you were being very helpful," Andrew continued to tease as Darien glared at his comedic best friend. "Here Serena I brought you a rag with ice to put on your head, and a glass of water for you to drink."

"Thank you very much," Serena responded sweetly as she accepted the offerings.

Then Andrew reached down and gently brushed back Serena's bangs so as to survey her injury, just as Darien had done earlier. "It doesn't look so bad. The ice should help the swelling go down," he said as his fingers softly glided across her wound.

Serena couldn't help but blush at his soft caresses. Darien, on the other hand, had fire spitting from his eyes towards his now 'EX'-best friend.

Andrew chuckled at Darien's reaction. "Serena I think you'd better stay away from Darien from now on," he joked.

Serena gave him a confused look, "Why do you say that?"

"Because it seems like every time you two are together one of you comes out injured."

"Drew, I think you've over stayed your welcome," Darien growled.

Andrew laughed again but decided against pushing anymore of his friend's buttons. Serena was finding this interaction quite amusing.

But before Andrew left he whispered into Serena's ear, "You see how jealous he gets over you."

Serena giggled, _I like this Drew person, he's so funny and he seems so sweet. I wonder if he and Darien are best friends. He is hot though, but for some reason I don't feel…drawn to him. He seems more like a big brother to me…'gasp'…what if he is my brother! Yucky, I just thought of my brother as being a gorgeous calendar model. How gross! But no one is better looking than my Darey-Pooh._

After Darien finished setting Andrew on fire he turned his full attention back on Serena. "Meatball Head, you need to put the ice on your head if you want the swelling to go down," he said in a fun-loving way.

"Oh yeah, of course. Sorry Darey."

Darien seemed very surprised by hearing his name said in a cutesy way. Mina and Andrew were equally surprised and they both looked at each other and silently mouthed the word 'Darey'. Serena was oblivious to the shocked expressions as she took the Advil and finished off her water, then she laid back on the couch with the ice bag on her head.

"So, are you feeling better now?" Darien asked sweetly.

"Yeah, a little. Thank you so much for your help."

Darien smiled then cupped her face with one hand and gently stroked her cheek with his thumb. "Anytime Meatball Head," he answered sweetly as he gazed down into her soft sea blue eyes.

Serena was lost. How wonderful it felt to be cared for by such a great guy. But her trance was abruptly broken by the sounds of whispers and giggles coming from the doorway. It looked as though Mina and Drew were enjoying the scene in front of them, all they were missing was a box of popcorn.

Darien noticed them too and shook his head at the fantasizing duo. So he proceeded to ignore them and concentrate on Serena. "Look Meatball Head, next time try not walking into anymore poles ok," he said with a smile.

"I'll try real hard," Serena responded with a giggle. "So who's going to explain everything to me, like where I am, who Drew is, etc?"

Mina's ears instantly perked up, "I will do it. You know I'm very good at explanations, well that's what everyone tells me. I'm usually the one who knows everything about everybody…sometimes even before they know it," she said with a knowing glance at Darien.

"Mina would you stop rattling on and…" Darien started to say but was cut off.

"Ok, ok. Anyway Sere, you already know who I am. I'm Mina Aino, cute blonde and blue-eyed gal, expert matchmaker, and most importantly your best friend…well one of four best friends…but I'm definitely the best-est."

Darien rolled his eyes at the bubbly exasperating girl.

"Anyway enough about me," Mina continued. "You are now sitting in the back room of the highly acclaimed, and best hangout spot in the world, the Crowne Arcade. Which is owned by the Crowne family, and who Andrew is a part of. So as you can see this wonderfully handsome, hunk of a man is Andrew Crowne. Go ahead Drew turn around so Serena can check you out."

"Mina, this is not a fashion show so stop showing off Drew like he's a model strolling down the catwalk," Darien fussed at the giddy girl.

Mina giggled, "I know I just thought it was high time Andrew showed off his good looks. Who knows, Serena might be interested."

Andrew smiled brightly, not able to hide his amusement on the whole situation.

Darien, on the other hand, was now redirection all his fiery power to a certain bubbly blonde. "Mina, I'm warning you…" he threatened. But Mina was having too much fun to heed his warning.

Serena wasn't paying much attention anymore. She was so engrossed with trying to take in all the information and trying to see if she could remember anything. "So does that mean my last name is not Crowne?"

At that comment everyone went quiet and all eyes were focused on Serena.

Serena shrank back a little into the couch, not sure as to what she said to shock everyone so badly. "Wh-what did I say?" she stuttered.

Mina broke the awkward silence with a cough and nervous giggle. "Um Sere, did you think you and Andrew were related?"

Serena nodded.

"No, you guys are just friends," Mina finished soothingly.

_Oh my goodness, now I feel stupid. I must have sounded like an idiot to them. I wonder why I thought Drew was my brother. For some reason he just felt like my older brother. Maybe I shouldn't trust my feelings so much. Well, I can't really say that. I was right about Darien…or was I?_

Darien, Mina and Andrew were conversing about Serena's condition, so she had to interrupt. "Excuse me guys," she said meekly and all the attention was back on her once again. "I'm sorry Andrew that I thought you were my brother, it's just that…for some reason…it just felt that way. I know that probably sounds silly but my brain is not in complete working order today."

Andrew laughed and then gave her a big smile, "Don't worry about it Sere. Actually you always felt like a sister to me. So it looks like your feelings are pretty tuned in after all."

_That's great! I knew I was right…well sort of._ "I'm glad you feel that way about me Andrew. That's so sweet," she replied shyly.

"So Drew," Darien interjected with a smirk on his face and his arms crossed. "How come I never knew about these brotherly feelings you had of Serena?"

Andrew laughed again, "If you knew Dare…how would I have my fun?"

Darien pretended to scowl at Andrew as he desperately tried in vain to hold back a smile.

"See it's ok Darey," Serena said cheerfully. "There's no need to be jealous. There's nothing romantic between Andrew and me. Now I'm all yours."

"Yeah…wait…what?" Darien said as his face went from cheerful to bewilderment in a split second.

_Oh no, did I say something wrong again? Oh please don't tell me Darien's not my boyfriend._

"Sere," Mina piped in, "Are you thinking that you and Darien are a couple?"

Serena nodded in reply. She was unable to speak for fear of what she knew was to come by the looks on everyone's faces.

"I'm sorry to tell you Sere but Darien is not your boyfriend."

At Mina's comment Serena's heart plummeted to the deepest, darkest part of her stomach.

"Actually it's kind of ironic you would think that," Mina continued. "Because in reality you and Darien are…"

"Friends!" Darien interrupted loudly, preventing Mina from telling Serena about them being enemies. "We are just friends nothing more," he finished as he gazed into Serena's sad eyes. At the sight of her crestfallen appearance he immediately regretted his choice of words.

"Oh," was Serena's gloomy and dejected response.

Andrew gave Darien a stern look, angry that Darien didn't take this opportunity to uplift Serena's spirits. It wasn't a secret to him or Mina that Darien was in love with Serena, and she with him.

"You know I'm really beginning to worry about Serena," Mina said uneasily. "You might be right Darien, maybe we should get her to a hospital."

"No!" Serena suddenly yelled out making everyone in the room jump. "I mean no thank you. I'll be fine, I just need a little rest that's all." Even though everything she had felt had been completely wrong, the one sure think was she knew she hated hospitals. She didn't know the reason why, but this feeling was loud and clear.

"I don't know Sere. Your amnesia seems pretty bad, so maybe…"

"No Mina, I'll be find you'll see," Serena interrupted.

"Serena it's ok, you don't have to be afraid. We'll be there with you," Darien calmly pleaded.

"Darien," Serena said as she reached over and grabbed his hand. "Please don't take me to the hospital. Promise me."

Darien looked deep into her eyes as he heard her desperate pleas. He knew he would do anything for her. He then squeezed her hand tenderly and gave her a soft smile, "I promise."

"Thank you." _I'm so confused right now. He acts as though he's in love with me but we're only friends. That just doesn't feel right. I can't believe I have all these feelings for him and we are not together. Something's wrong. I know I don't have all my memories but I know I'm in love with him. I 'know' I am. He is so beautiful too, I must have been out of my mind not to pick this guy up sooner._

"Hey," Mina squeaked startling the two lovebirds. "Don't worry Sere. Maybe Ami's mother can check you out, she is a doctor you know."

"Oh, I guess that would be ok," she stammered as her face turned a bright shade of red from being caught staring dreamy-eyed at Darien. "Um Darien, I'm so sorry for assuming you were my boyfriend. After what Andrew said, and how wonderful you have been to me, I thought…"

"Shh… not another word," Darien said sweetly as he softly rested his finger on Serena's lips to silence her. "You have nothing to be sorry about. I'm actually flattered that you thought of me as a boyfriend and not a brother."

Serena giggled shyly, _Oh he is so wonderful and sweet. I just don't believe we aren't dating. We are so perfect for each other._ "Darien, are you sure we aren't dating?"

Darien gave her a sexy mischievous smile as his thumb started making small circular caresses on her hand. "Do you want to date me?"

"Of course…you're gorgeous!" she blurted, then immediately her hand flew over her traitorous mouth as her face turned a dark shade of red.

Darien was pleasantly surprised at her quick and brazen answer.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said that. What I meant to say was 'sure'," Serena apologized trying to make up for sounding like a child who was just offered ice cream.

Darien couldn't help but laugh at the poor lovesick girl. Mina and Andrew both were smiling and exchanging knowing looks to each other.

All of a sudden a loud beeping sound was heard, like someone's cell phone was going off. Mina instantly catapulted off the arm of the couch and sprinted to the employee bathroom. "Sorry guys, have to take this call."

"What was that all about," Serena inquired as her friend locked herself in the bathroom.

"I have not idea. She's your friend," Darien said light-heartedly.

"Excuse me guys," Andrew interposed, "As much as I enjoy watching you two love-birds discover your feelings for one another, I need to get back into the Arcade for a second to check on how Lizzy is managing without me. Be back in a second."

"Take your time Drew. And make sure the door hits you on the way out," Darien growled at his best friend, who in turn just laughed as he left. "That boy's nuts, that's probably why he's my best friend," he said to Serena chuckling. But then he noticed the serious expression on Serena's face that instantly made him worried. "What's wrong Serena? Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm sorry I was just lost in thought for a bit."

Darien seemed relieved to hear that.

"Darien I was wondering," she began hesitantly.

"What?"

"When you asked me if I wanted to go out with you, were you being serious or were you just playing around?"

Darien let out a soft sigh of relief then gave her one of his dashing smiles. "I was actually asking you out…in my weird kind of way," he responded smoothly as his hand came up to stroke her cheek.

"Really!"

"Yes. Actually I've been wanting to ask you out for a long time but…I was afraid you'd reject me," he explained nervously.

Serena smiled thoughtfully at him. _What a beautiful confession. He's like me for so long but was too afraid to tell me. That is so sweet, and romantic. Now I have to control myself or else I'll burst into tears._ "Darien you are so sweet and kind, I don't know why you would think I'd ever reject you."

Darien chuckled slightly at that comment, "Well I haven't always been this nice, especially to you."

"Well you couldn't have been that bad if I have feelings like this for you, and I'm quite sure I've felt this way for a long time," she responded happily. "Besides we're friends, aren't we? So I figure you're not some kind of psycho or pervert or anything like that."

Darien continued to laugh at the silly girl, "No Meatball Head I'm not any of those."

"Good, so what's the problem?"

"The problem is that we weren't…very good friends. Actually we were more like…"

But Serena cut him off by gently placing her hand over his mouth. "It doesn't matter if we were good friends, bad friends, or heck, even enemies. The point is I want to be with you now…do you want to be with me?"

"More than anything," Darien said with all the love in his heart pouring into his words.

As the two deeply gazed into each other's eyes, their faces were slowly moving towards each other. As they got closer Serena closed her eyes in anticipation of what she knew would be the sweetest kiss imaginable. She relished the feel of Darien's touch as his fingers tenderly stroked the sides of her face. She could feel his warm breath on her lips as he inched closer to his destination.

But before their lips could connect, Mina burst back into the room. "Serena! We have to go," she declared loudly as she ran up to the couch.

"Wh-what?" Serena stammered, not sure if she heard her friend correctly.

"We need to leave now!" Mina stated again.

"Why?"

"I'll tell you on the way." Then Mina grabbed Serena's arm and tried to jerk her off the couch but Darien intervened.

"Wait a minute Mina. What do you think you're doing?" he bellowed.

"Sorry Darien but I don't have time to explain," Mina said flippantly.

"Well make time."

"Darien!" Mina fussed with agitation evident in her voice.

"No Mina. Serena isn't going anywhere."

"It isn't up to you Darien. You don't own her," she argued with her hands resting on her hips.

"But at least I car about her enough to let her rest."

"Look you…" Mina stated but was interrupted by Andrew coming back into the room.

"Everything's going well out there," Andrew said, but then noticed the angry faces of Darien and Mina. "What's going on guys?"

"Mina's trying to run off with Serena to who knows where instead of letting her get some rest," Darien answered as he glared at Mina.

"It didn't look like you were letting her get any rest either," Mina pointed out which caused both Darien and Serena to blush profusely. "Besides I'm not trying to be insensitive to her injury, but this is an emergency."

"What kind of emergency?" Darien asked skeptically.

"Well…it's really none of your business."

"Serena is my business."

"Ha…since when?"

Serena, not wanting to hear her friends argue anymore interceded, "Stop fighting you guys, please. Mina if it's really that important then I'll go." Darien started to object but she silenced him by placing her hand on his arm. "It's ok, I'll be fine," she insisted with a smile.

Darien, not able to resist Serena's smiles, reluctantly gave in. "Alright, but I want to go with you."

"Sorry Dare," Mina chimed in, "But this is a private matter."

Darien frowned, he didn't like the fact that Mina was taking Serena from him, especially with her being injured. But he wasn't about to give up yet. "Well at least let me give you a ride."

"No thank you, we'll be fine," Mina said as she grabbed Serena by the wrist and half dragged her out the door.

"See you guys later, and thank you," Serena yelled back as she was pulled out the door.

Andrew strolled up to Darien who looked angry and deep in thought. "So you think Mina's crazy," he joked.

"Something's wrong, but I can't put my finger on it," Darien said more to himself than to Andrew.

"So what do you think was so important that Mina had to haul Serena out like that?"

"I don't know," Darien contemplated then headed for the door, "But I intend to find out."

* * *

End of Chapter 2 

Yeah! Chapter 2 is finished. I hope everyone liked it. I thought it was kind of cute, but let me know what you think. Remember please be kind : Chapter 3, Finally there will be some sailor scout action. I hope you like it because it's my first time writing action scenes. I also want to thank my special peoples again for reading my stuff and encouraging me to write. Luv you guys. God Bless!!

-Sailor AuntieV


	3. Chapter 3

_My notes: Thank you again cool1 and _starangel07 _ for your continued support. Please everyone continue to review, my sis really likes to hear your comments!!! -Zooky_

* * *

_Author's Note_: Hey guys, the third chapter is here yeah. I'm guessing everyone enjoyed the first two chapters cause you are now reading the third. Now remember this is my first time doing an action sequence so bare with me. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. This story, like my others, is a clean sappy romance (meaning no sex or cursing). Enjoy!!

_Disclaimer_: SailorMoon, and of course that means Darien, does not belong to me…blah blah blah!

* * *

A POLE ENCOUNTER 

_Chapter 3: A Yoma Encounter_

"Mina, please slow down," Serena huffed with fatigue. The girls had been running ever since they left the Arcade, and Serena was exhausted. "I can't seem to catch my breath, and my head still hurts."

Mina, concerned for her friend, slowed her pace. "I'm sorry Sere, I didn't mean to hurt you. But we really need to hurry."

"Why?"

"Because Sailormoon is needed," Mina stated emphatically.

"Sailormoon? Who is Sailormoon?" Serena asked feeling puzzled.

Mina cringed when she heard the dreaded question, "I had hoped you wouldn't say that." Mina sighed as she slowed her pace to a brisk walk. "Wow, where do I begin? Luna is going to be so mad when she hears about this," she said more to herself.

"Who's Luna?" Serena asked curiously.

"It's a long story. I'll sum it up real quick as we go, but we must hurry before it's too late."

_This must truly be an emergency, but I have no idea why she needs me. I wonder who this Sailormoon person in, and Luna. They sound like cartoon characters. I guess I'll find out soon enough._

So the girls picked up their pace and Mina quickly explained to Serena everything that had been forgotten.

* * *

"Are you kidding me?" Serena said in disbelief. "You don't really expect me to believe that outrageous story you told, do you Mina?"

Mina rolled her eyes, she knew Serena wouldn't believe her, no normal person in their right mind would. "I'm telling you the absolute truth Serena, you are Sailormoon."

"Really, so I bet I can fly faster than a speeding bullet and have x-ray vision," Serena said sarcastically.

"Don't be silly Sere, only Superman can do that."

Serena rolled her eyes at Mina's sarcastic comment. "And to top it all off you tell me I'm a princess too. Ha ha! In what lifetime? Mina you must be playing some type of weird prank on me."

Mina gave up, she knew the only way to convince Serena was by taking her to the battle scene.

"I know I ran into a pole today and have amnesia, but I'm not an idiot Mina. Why would you say things like…" But Serena didn't get a chance to finish her statement because once they rounded the corner the sight before her rendered her speechless. There in front of them was the nastiest, ugliest, most gigantic spider-like creature Serena had ever seen. "Wha-what is that?" she stammered.

"That is a huge, grotesque yoma monster," Mina answered very calmly.

Serena stood there in shock as her eyes took in the monster. It looked like a huge black widow spider with a large body and eight long sharp legs, and a head that appeared human-like with flaming read hair. She also saw dozens of people laying about the street drained of energy. But the most peculiar part of the scene were the three oddly dressed girls jumping and dancing around the hideous beast, throwing fire, ice, and lightening at it.

_What is going on? What strange demented portal did I just walk through? This can't be real, it has to be a dream. Yeah that's right, it's only a dream…or rather a nightmare. Maybe I fell asleep at the arcade and my warped brain is conjuring up this horrible image. None of this is real. There is no such think as a giant spider monster, and people can't conjure up fire, ice, or lightening out of thin air. Yup, just a bad dream. Wake up Serena…please._

Just then the fiery brunette with the skimpy red outfit ran over to them yelling about something.

"It's about time you guys showed up! What took you two so long?" Sailor Mars bellowed.

"Sorry Mars," Mina said, "It's a long story. First Serena and I were walking to the arcade, then Darien showed up and…"

"Mina we don't have time to hear your life story. Hurry up and transform," Sailor Jupiter reprimanded as she approached.

"Right!" Mina stated. Then she held up her transformation wand and yelled, "Venus Power, Make Up!" Suddenly there was a brilliant flash of yellow light, and a second later where Mina once was, now stood Sailor Venus.

Serena stood there in complete shock and awe. _Wow! What just happened? That was so awesome. This dream, in some ways, is pretty cool._ Then she watched as Venus ran towards the yoma yelling something like a 'crescent beam'.

"What are you standing there for Meatball Brains…Transform!" Mars yelled out to Serena, knocking her from her trance.

_By how rude, she sure does yell a lot. Plus I have no idea what she's taking about._

"What is wrong with you?" Mars fussed, sounding a little bit concerned.

"That's what I was trying to tell you," Venus chimed in. "She's lost her…" But before Venus could finish her comment the yoma had turned its sights towards Serena and proceeded to spit out a gooey energy-draining web at her.

Serena froze like a deer caught in headlights. It all happened so fast she didn't know how to react. But right as the spidery web was about to slam into her, Serena was roughly knocked to the ground. As she and her savior rolled out of danger the only thought in her mind was why could she feel pain.

_This is just a dream, but it feels like I've been hit by a truck…ouch!_ As she opened her eyes she saw Sailor Mars laying beside her and firing off some flamethrowers at the yoma.

"Are you alright?" the fiery girl asked.

Serena nodded in reply.

"Well then go ahead and transform already and stop playing around," Mars fussed as she grabbed Serena's brooch and shoved it into her hands.

Serena stared at the beautiful piece of jewelry in her hands, which surprisingly pulsated with power. Somehow this all felt familiar, like this power was a part of her. _What is this suppose to be? Mina was holding a pen when she transformed, so why do I have this brooch? It is pretty, but what do I do with it?_

"Serena!" Venus yelled as she tied up some of the yoma's legs with a chain made of glowing hearts. "Just hold it up in the air and yell Moon Prism Powerrr…" she yelled as the yoma yanked on the chain sending Venus into the air.

To Serena's amazement Venus did a double flip and landed gracefully on the ground.

"Hurry up Sere, do it."

_Well even though this is a dream…I think…I still need to help my friends. So what the heck._ So Serena thrust the brooch into the air and yelled out, "Moon Prism Power…Make Up!" Instantly she was enveloped from head to toe with white light as pink ribbons encircled her body. She could feel the immense power course through her veins, and it was the most wonderful feeling she could ever image. Then a split second later the light was gone and there stood Sailormoon.

_Wow! That was incredible. I actually am Sailormoon, how awesome is that…of course this is a dream, but it's still cool. I have to see what I look like._ So Sailormoon stood in front of one of the shop windows to check out her new look. "I look so cool, hee hee," she squealed with delight as she turned around in circles.

"Sailormoon, what in the world are you doing?" she heard a small voice fuss at her.

She turned around to see who was talking to her but saw no one. "Who said that?" she asked cautiously still scanning the area.

"Who do you think is talking to you?" Sailormoon heard from the little black cat say angrily.

Sailormoon's eyes widened in fear and she let out an ear-piercing scream. Then she tripped over her feet as she quickly backed away from the creature, falling to the ground hard. As the cat approached her she quickly scrambled backwards away from the possessed cat.

"What is wrong with you?" the cat asked.

"Y-y-you can t-t-talk!" she stammered.

The cat gave her a puzzled look, "Yeah, so what's wrong?"

At that moment Venus came jogging over after hearing Sailormoon's cry of terror. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"That's what I want to know. Sailormoon's acting like she just saw a ghost," the cat replied.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell her," Venus said laughing nervously. "To make a long story short, Serena ran into a pole earlier today and now she has amnesia. She doesn't remember anyone, even her being Sailormoon."

"Oh Great!" the cat said rolling her eyes with frustration. "You just can't help but be clumsy, huh?"

Serena was now confused as well as frightened. It wasn't normal for animals to talk, she didn't hit her head hard enough to forget something like that.

"You alright Sailormoon," Venus asked with concern.

"Th-the cat can talk…and you are ok with this Mina…ah Venus?" Sailormoon stammered.

Venus shrugged, "Oh that's just Luna, she always sounds like that," she said jokingly with a little giggle.

Serena's eyes widened in surprise, "That's Luna! But she's a cat."

"Of course she is," Venus said nonchalantly.

"But…" Serena stated, still not believing everything that was happening was real.

"Excuse me," Luna interrupted roughly. "If you two are finished playing around maybe you can go out and help the other scouts."

The girls, forgetting about the dire situation, turned their attentions back to the battle at hand. Mars, Jupiter, and Mercury had positioned themselves around the yoma. Then they simultaneously let off their attacks. "Mars Fire Ignite…Jupiter Thunder Crash…Mercury Ice Blast." The attacks were aimed at the yoma-spider's legs, each attack cutting off one of the yucky limbs. The yoma screamed out in pain.

"Yes!" yelled Venus as she flashed her victory sign. "Victory is ours."

"Don't speak so soon Venus…look," Luna said as she motioned back to the yoma.

To everyone's surprise the yoma began growing a new set of legs replacing the one's lost.

"What the…" Venus exclaimed, shocked at the unfortunate turn of events. "Mercury, what's happening?" she yelled to the blue-haired warrior.

"It appears as though this yoma has an efficient means of survival. It seems to heal at an exponential rate which makes our attacks ineffective against it," Mercury explained as she typed furiously on her digital hand-held computer.

"English Mercury," Venus sighed in exasperation.

"It means this yoma heals too fast and we don't have enough firepower to kill it. Every time we hit it with one of our attacks it heals before we can get another attack out," Mercury clarified.

"So what do we do?" Sailormoon asked with great concern.

"I'm trying to run a scan to find its weakness. If I can find a weak point then maybe we can destroy it."

_Oh no, this seems hopeless. What can I do to help? How can I help? If all of them can't destroy this hideous beast, how in the world can I do it? I don't even know what kind of power I have, or even how to use it. Maybe Venus can tell me._

"You go ahead and figure out a weakness Mercury while we distract it," Venus said giddily as she ran out to help the other scouts.

_Well I guess I'll have to get my answers from…gulp…the cat. It's ok Serena, she's a friend…I hope._ "Um Luna," Sailormoon said as she tried to control the shakiness of her voice. "How can I help?"

Luna gave her a curious look then smiled. "You can probably use your tiara. But let me see if Mercury has found a weakness yet. Mercury, have you found it?"

"Almost, give me one more second," Mercury said as she continued to type on her computer.

Sailormoon took off her tiara from her head and began to scrutinize it. _This is my power! I thought it'd be something more like fireballs or something. What am I, some type of ninja?_ As she contemplated her powers she looked up and saw both Mars and Venus get thrown into a building. _Oh no, my friends. I have to help them. Dream or not, I need to do something._ So gathering up all her courage Sailormoon tightly gripped the tiara in her hand, and then took off in a sprint towards the creature.

Luna noticed Sailormoon's swift departure and looked to see what had happened. To her utter disbelief Sailormoon was running towards the yoma with determination in her eyes. "Sailormoon, what are you doing?" she yelled at the scout with fear laced in her voice.

Sailormoon ignored her knowing, somehow, what she was doing was right; and that was to save her friends. Since Sailor Jupiter was occupying the yoma's attention, it didn't see her running at it. At the last moment she leapt into the air doing a double somersault, and landed gracefully on the creature's back; just as Jupiter was thrown into a tree.

_Wow, that was amazing. How in the world did I know I could do that? I think I like having this power…eek!_ As Sailormoon was reveling in her performance the yoma had turned its ugly head around, like a scene from 'The Exorcist', to glare at the girl.

_Eww, I thought it was ugly from far away, but it's hideous up close._

"how dare you jump on my back," the creature hissed venomly. "I know I will take great pleasure in sucking all the energy out of you, and maybe have the rest of you for dessert later…hee hee."

Sailormoon glared at the yoma and stated with courage unbeknownst to her, "You'll have to catch me first bug brain!"

The yoma then screamed out in anger, "How dare you call me a bug you little cretin. I'm an ARACHNID!"

"I don't see any difference. You both squash the same under my boots," Sailormoon said with a wicked grin. _What in the world am I saying? I'm standing on this monster's back, which is extremely disgusting, and I'm insulting it. I don't even have a game plan. Well I guess I'm gonna have to wing it._

"You will pay for that comment," the yoma yelled furiously. We'll see who the bug really is."

Then out the corner of Sailormoon's eye she saw one of the yoma's spidery legs coming down to spear her. By instinct she dodged the fatal blow, and in result the yoma stabbed itself in the back. The yoma screamed in agony from the self-inflicted wound.

It seems like this creature is very sensitive on its body…hmm. Suddenly Sailormoon had and idea of how to take this 'bug' out of commission. She twirled her tiara around in her hand until the sharp part was face down. Then she ran up the rest of its back dodging swinging legs, and as she reached the top she drove the tiara into the spider's body. The yoma let out a blood-curdling scream as Sailormoon slid down its back while slicing through it with her tiara on the way down.

Once she landed on the ground she sprinted out a distance away from the bellowing yoma. She finally turned around and noticed the creature rolled over still hollering in pain with green goo squirting from its wound.

"Alright! Way to go Sailormoon," Venus squealed with glee.

"Meatball Head actually did something useful for once, without crying like a baby," Mars added.

"I have found the yoma's Achilles' heel," Mercury stated. "Thanks to Sailormoon I can tell its body can't defend against our blows as well as its legs, and its healing capacity is significantly lower. But I believe its primary weakness is the central point of the torso…"

"English Mercury," Venus interrupted harshly.

"We need to aim for the spot underneath its belly," Mercury clarified gruffly, feeling a little agitated with Venus.

"Cool beans, let's destroy that yoma," Jupiter exclaimed with excitement.

"The best time to get it is now while it's still weak," Mercury added.

"Then let's go," Jupiter stated as she took off towards the yoma. "Oh yeah, good job Sailormoon," she yelled back.

"Yeah good job, you did great," Venus stated and winked before she ran after Jupiter, Mars and Mercury.

_I can't believe it I actually kicked butt. _ "Oh yeah…I'm great…I beat the monster," Sailormoon sang and did a little victory dance to celebrate her defeat of the monster.

"Oh no," Mercury yelled, "It's healing too fast. Scouts hit it now before it regains all its strength."

The scouts fired at the yoma but had little effect as it deflected the attacks with its legs. The creature was mad, and it had set its sights on the carefree dancing blonde girl. Suddenly the yoma took off at a mad dash towards Sailormoon.

"Sailormoon look out!" Mercury screamed.

Sailormoon heard the screams of the scouts and stopped in mid step to see what danger was before her. She immediately saw the spider-yoma charging towards her at full speed.

Jupiter and Mars kept firing on it but to no avail. The yoma was hell-bent in getting to Sailormoon and no one was close enough to save her.

Sailormoon froze in terror. She didn't have time to run or scream, so she closed her eyes not wanting to see her inevitable death. Then she felt the impact. _It was not as hard as I thought it would be. Maybe I only felt a little of the pain before I died…yeah that must be it. And now my angel is carrying me off to heaven._

Slowly she opened her eyes and when she did she found herself gazing at an extremely handsome face with a black mask over his eyes. She saw he had jet-black hair under his top hat and piercing ocean blue eyes, which looked very familiar. Sailormoon couldn't get over the beauty of her angel, even though she had expected a white robe and white wings, she wasn't about to complain about the fancy black tuxedo.

"You are so beautiful. Are you my angel?" she asked dreamy-eyed to the angel holding her in his arms. _If I knew heaven was going to be like this I would've come sooner…hee hee._

The angel looked at her with shock and confusion written on his face. "Wh-what did you say?" he asked, surprised that this was the second time that day someone asked him that question.

But Sailormoon wasn't paying attention to his confusion. "Wow, two hot guys in one day…I'm so lucky…even though I'm dead…but who cares," she said aloud with glee.

The man shook the confusion out his head then set crazed girl on her feet. "You are not dead Sailormoon, and I'm not any angel."

"Really? Then this must be a dream…Ouch!" she yelled as the man pinched her arm. "Why did you pinch me?"

"To prove that you are awake. And next time Sailormoon, vanquish the yoma _First_, then do your victory dance," the masked (non-angel) man reprimanded.

Sailormoon's face began to turn red from embarrassment. _Goodness I feel like an idiot. This is the second time today I've humiliated myself in front of a gorgeous man by opening my mouth. How I wish this were a dream._

She then looked around to see where she was and noticed she was on top of one of the buildings. She peered over the edge and saw the rest of the scouts trying hard to battle the yoma who seemed pissed off.

Sailormoon looked back at the handsome tuxedo man, "Did you save me?" _Duh, of all the stupid questions. Why do you keep saying dumb things in front of drop-dead gorgeous men?_

"Yes I did," he responded nonchalantly.

"Thank you."

"You need to get down there and help out the other scouts," he said, completely ignoring her kindness. "I would be helping but instead I'm rescuing you from disaster…again."

_Man, he's definitely a jerk. He could at least say 'you're welcome' first. He might be cute but he doesn't compare to Darien. My Darien is a hottie and he's sweet. This fool is talking to me like I'm some kind of clumsy buffoon that always needs rescuing. Maybe he always acts like this, I don't remember, but I'm not going to let him talk down to me anymore._ "Look buster, no one forced you to save me ok. And I know I need to help my friends, I am Sailormoon after all…and the Moon Princess. So I probably have lots of power…I just need to find out what it is that's all. So thank you for your assistance but it most definitely was needed," she said with her head held high in confidence.

To her surprise the masked man looked at her as though he had just seen a ghost. "You-you're the Moon Princess?"

"Of course!" she said matter-of-factly. "Well that's what Mina told me." Then she saw the shocked expression on his face and knew she had made another mistake. "Oh my goodness, I can't believe I just told you that. I'm so stupid. No I'm not stupid, why would I know that you weren't a part of the group…I mean look at you. Who in there right minds would be walking around the streets dressed as you are? You are a man fully decked out in a sexy black tuxedo with a top hat looking very…handsome and strong…with a tantalizing mask over your dreamy sparkling blue eyes," she said quickly, then had to shake her head to clear her mind of thinking about his gorgeous features.

The man looked at her strangely, "Sailormoon are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm sorry if I sound weird, I'm just not myself today."

"I can see."

"Well actually I ran into a pole earlier today and now I have amnesia. So I really don't know who you are, I'm trying real hard to remember. It'd be a real shame to forget someone as hot as…I mean someone like you."

The masked man went into complete shock again. He staggered backwards a bit and put his hand over his chest as he tried to regulate his breathing.

"Are you alright?" Sailormoon asked with concern.

He brought his gaze back up to her but this time he seemed to be examining her very closely. "How did…" But before he could ask his question he was interrupted by a voice below.

"Tuxedo Mask, Sailormoon, we need you down here Now!" Sailor Mercury bellowed.

_Tuxedo Mask…I like it._

In an instant Tuxedo Mask's demeanor reverted back to his earlier serious form. Then in one swift motion he gathered Sailormoon into his arms and jumped off the side of the building. Sailormoon closed her eyes and buried her face in his chest, which surprisingly smelled like roses, just like Darien. But she didn't have time to dwell on that because they were already on the ground and he was setting her on her feet.

"It's about time," Venus fussed. "What were you two doing up there, hmm?"

Both Sailormoon and Tuxedo Mask blushed at Sailor Venus' insinuation.

"We were just talking Venus and…" Sailormoon started but Mercury interrupted.

"We don't have time for this. We have to destroy that yoma before it sucks up all the energy in town," Mercury stated firmly. "I have a plan so everyone listen up."

As Mercury explained her plan Sailormoon couldn't help but sneak little peeks at Tuxedo Mask. _Why do I feel this connection with him? What is wrong with me, was I always this shallow of a person who falls for every cute guy I meet? But there's something about him that I can't put my finger on. No…I can't think these things, I'm in love with Darien. But what if I'm not? Oh I wish I could remember._

"Sailormoon!" Mercury stated snapping Sailormoon out of her thoughts. "Are you ready?"

_Oh crap, I have no idea what she said._ "I think so," she answered meekly.

"Well you better be," Mars added.

"Com'on scouts, let's go kick some yoma butt," Venus announced energetically.

As the scouts took off to their positions, Sailormoon slowly wandered over feeling unsure of what to do. _Think, think…I'm suppose to hit something with my tiara…if I could only remember._

"Are you alright Sailormoon?" a strong deep voice said behind her.

"I'm not sure I can do this. I don't know what to…"

"Don't worry Sailormoon, I believe in you," Tuxedo Mask stated as he gazed deeply into her eyes and then lightly caressed her cheek.

Sailormoon was stunned at the sweetness displayed from this masked man. She couldn't prevent herself from blushing at his show of affection, nor stop the onslaught of butterflies from dancing around in her stomach.

"Just believe in yourself and your friends. You always come through in the end. Remember that!" he stated before he ran off to distract the yoma.

Sailormoon stood there and wondered, _He believes in me, and so do my friends. I can't let them down, I need to try my best. I can do this, I know I can._ So she sprinted down the street to help her friends.

The fight was getting rough. Mars through a couple of flamethrowers as Jupiter struck it with lightening and Venus threw a few crescent beams to knock out some legs.

"Ok scouts, we're all in position," Mercury stated.

But once the yoma laid its eyes on Sailormoon it started to advance on her.

Sailormoon stood her ground. _I've got to be brave, I can do this. Hopefully I can kill it before it kills me._

"Sailormoon move out the way, it's gonna run you down," Venus yelled.

But everyone saw that the brave girl wasn't going to budge. She was going to stand her ground and destroy the monster. As the yoma closed in Tuxedo Mask jumped in front of Sailormoon and fired off a dozen long-stemmed roses at the beast. One of the roses came into contact with its face, which halted the creature's pursuit causing it to reel back in pain.

"Now scouts," Mercury commanded.

So simultaneously Mars, Jupiter, and Mercury fired their attacks on the yoma's front legs, which caused it to lean back on its hind legs. On cue Venus shot out her Love-Me-Chain, tied it around the creature's torso, then pulled with all her might so its underside was exposed.

Sailormoon stood in awe at the teamwork that was being displayed. _These girls are so awesome. I'm so glad they want someone like me in their group. I think we will actually be able to destroy this monster._ She stood there admiring the other scouts, not sure when she should attack.

"Now Sailormoon," Tuxedo Mask stated firmly.

_I guess that's my cue. I hope this works._ So she took her tiara and with all her strength flung it at the yoma right at the sensitive spot on its belly.

The yoma let out a horrific scream and in the next second dissolved into dust.

_Oh my goodness…I did it! I can't believe I destroyed it, me!_ Sailormoon couldn't move. She was so full of emotions she didn't know whether to scream with joy, cry, laugh, or faint. She couldn't believe that she and the scouts destroyed the impossible, which drained people of energy and tried to kill her.

As Sailormoon looked around she saw the gobs of people who were laying along the street start to get up as their energy slowly began to return. She also saw the other scouts cheering and hugging each other feeling relieved that the danger was over. The sight of her friends' happiness and the city turning back to normal warmed her heart immensely.

"Good job Sailormoon," she heard the deep masculine voice behind her whisper into her ear. "You can do your victory dance now."

Sailormoon smiled brightly. He was right, she did come through in the end…and she could do her victory dance. "How about we do one together," she said laughingly then turned around to face him. But when she turned he was nowhere to be found. She scanned high and low…but no Tuxedo Mask. She gave a little frown. _I can't believe he's gone. That jerk left me alone so I could look like an idiot talking to myself…figures! I wish he had stayed though, 'cause I really wanted to know who he was. Maybe I'll get another chance later…I hope so, or maybe Mina knows. But for some strange reason I'm missing him already._

"Hey Sailormoon," Venus called out to her friend. "Why do you look so sad? You were great girl. You dusted that yoma monster, and you showed more bravery than I have ever seen before from you," she complimented as she gave Sailormoon a hug.

"Thank you Venus. All I did was try my best," Sailormoon replied warmly as the smile returned to her face.

Then all the other scouts and Luna came over to congratulate Sailormoon for a job well done. After the quick celebration the scouts detransformed and they started their way towards Raye's temple.

"Now will someone please tell me what's going on with Serena," Raye inquired roughly.

"I will Raye," Mina answered with a bright smile, "and I bet you will find this story 'very' interesting."

So the girls listened to Mina recant the details of the past couple of hours. And Raye decided to have a sleepover that night so Serena could get reacquainted with her friends. Also Luna wanted Amy to run some scans on Serena to make sure she was alright.

Serena couldn't be happier to spend time with her friends and learn about her forgotten thoughts. Hopefully she could find out a thing or two about the mysterious Tuxedo Mask.

* * *

End of Chapter 3

Finally! It took me longer than I thought to type out chapter 3. I hope everyone enjoyed. I know, I know…I messed up on some of the scout's powers, but it's been a while since I've watched a SM episode. I couldn't quite remember all the powers correctly so I just made up my own…hee hee :) Anyway, I want to think all my buddies that read my stories for meRemember be nice with comments please. God Bless!!

-Sailor AuntieV


	4. Chapter 4

_Zookys Notes: Thanks to Zoey89 and Yasaboo for your reviews! and thanks to cool1, TropicalRemix and starangel07 for your constant support!!_

* * *

_Author's Note_: Hey guys, the fourth chapter is out yeah. I'm sorry if you didn't like the fight scene in the third chapter, but it was my first time writing one. Thanks again to everyone who reads my stories smile. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. This story, like my others, is a clean sappy romance (meaning no sex or cursing). Enjoy!!

_Disclaimer_: You know the drill. SailorMoon, and of course that means Darien, does not belong to me…blah blah blah!

* * *

A POLE ENCOUNTER

_Chapter 4: Emotions_

That night was relatively calm and cool. The city began to settle down after the recent yoma attack. Life was back to normal with people going about their daily routine, thanks to the heroicness of the sailor scouts.

But there was one person who was not able to relax. The people in the apartment below were probably getting tired of hearing this person pace back and forth along the living room floor for the past three hours. But their issues didn't even began to compare with the issues Darien Shields was dealing with. The events of the day deeply disturbed him causing him to pace around the room, and try to organize all his conflicting thoughts and emotions.

_I can't believe it…Serena! How did I not know? Why did I not see it before? But it all makes sense now, I can see it clearly. What an idiot I am to not notice it before. I've fought alongside Sailormoon for a while and I've been in love with Serena forever. How ironic the two are one._

Darien stopped his pacing for a second to look in the mirror that was hanging over the hearth. He let out a long frustrated sigh and ran his fingers through his unruly hair. Finding out Serena had feelings for him was a wonderful turn of events. He had so wanted to talk to her without insulting her, touch her soft skin, hold her close, and kiss her for so long. He just couldn't ever get the nerve to ever ask her out. But even if he were brave enough he still wouldn't have.

Hid life was too complicated to get Serena involved. Darien wasn't even sure he could completely trust his feelings, since he had an alter ego he had also developed an intense attraction to Sailormoon. But he distanced himself from her as well by action very cold and professional around her. To his dismay, and joy, she dismissed his harshness and showed him only kindness. Her loving nature, kind heart, and devotion to her friends are what made Darien fall in love with her. She reminded him so much of Serena he couldn't resist.

That was one of the reasons why Darien wouldn't pursue Serena, he thought he had a serious commitment problem. How could he give his all to a relationship when he was in love with another person as well? But now he found out they were one in the same, and it felt as though a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He wasn't as shallow as he had thought.

The other reason for his lack of pursuit was his devotion to his mystery princess. Ever since the yoma's and Negaverse first appeared he would constantly dream about a beautiful enchanted princess…his princess…the princess of the moon. She would ask him, every night, to find the crystals and set her powers free. It felt like she was a part of him, not just some crazy recurring dream that he could ignore and forget. No she was real. Every night she pleaded to him for the crystals, and every night the pleading became more intense, desperate even. Darien had to help her, she was his light, his reason for going on; he trusted her…he loved her and would never betray her.

So there was no point in having other relationships that were tangible, he had a mission and he would sacrifice everything for it. And deep down Darien knew he would have to sacrifice Serena if she became a part of his life.

But now everything was different. Finally, just when he had decided that his princess and he would never be, and he desperately wanted to be with Serena, life threw him into another loop. _Serena, Sailormoon, and my princess are the same person. I know she was telling the truth…I can feel it. That's probably why I'm so attracted to them all. I don't know if I should be jumping for joy 'cause of my good luck or cursing the heavens for making my life so complicated and frustrating. The pieces of the puzzle have come together, now I know why we are connected. I know what I have to do. I have to tell Serena everything. She needs to know my devotion to her, and how much I love her…and I do love her with all my heart. And I know she loves me back, she can feel that we were meant to be together…again._

* * *

"Relax Dare, she'll be here," Andrew stated trying to comfort his nerve-wracked friend.

But Darien didn't respond, instead he continued to sip on his soda and stare at the front doors with anticipation.

Andrew chuckled at his love-struck friend as he resumed wiping down the countertop. "You know it you had just listened to me earlier you wouldn't be a nervous wreck today. Just tell Serena you love her and be done with it," Andrew said but still received no response. He thought that with that one statement alone he would get a rise out of Darien. But Darien seemed to be off in his own world. "Dare…Dare," he said trying to get his friend's attention. "DARIEN!" he yelled which startled Darien back to reality.

"Wha-what is it?" Darien stammered.

"You looked gone man. You didn't even fuss at me when I said you were in love with Serena."

"I am in love with her," Darien stated sincerely to Andrew's surprise.

"Really? Since when?"

"Since the day I met her. Now I want to tell her how I feel. I just wish she'd hurry up and get here."

Andrew about fell over the counter from shock. He couldn't believe his ears. He never thought Darien would ever admit his feelings for Serena. But Andrew had to smile, he was so happy for his friend. Maybe now Darien could find true happiness, and Andrew knew Serena was that special someone.

A moment later the bells above the front doors chimed, signaling a new customer. Darien quickly turned his sights back to the door and was pleasantly satisfied with who came through. In walked five bubbly girls laughing and talking as they made their way to a table. But Darien was only interested in one of those girls, namely a certain attractive blonde with meatballs on her head.

Darien took a deep breath to calm his nerves. His palms were sweaty and his mouth was parched, so he quickly downed his soda then took another deep breath. He had no idea that he would be this nervous to tell the love of his life how he felt about her.

"Are you ok Dare?" Andrew asked with concern.

"Huh…yeah…yeah I think so. I can't believe how nervous I am."

"Well calm down, I don't need you fainting in here," Andrew joked which caused a scowl to appear across Darien's face. Andrew chuckled, "Just kiddin' man. Now relax ok, what's the worse that could happen?"

"She could laugh in my face, take my heart and stomp on it until I have no choice but to become a desolate recluse for the rest of my life," Darien stated seriously.

Andrew had to laugh at his crazy friend. "Now that you are aware of the worst you're prepared for it. So stop sitting here with me and go get her!"

Darien smiled at his weird friend then got out of his seat and practically ran to her table.

* * *

"I can't believe you and Darien hooked up Serena," Lita said joyfully.

"It's about time," Raye stated forcefully.

"What do you mean by that?" Serena inquired.

"What Raye means is that we all knew for so long that you two were in love with each other, but for some reason couldn't admit it," Mina added.

"Because we were acting like enemies, right?" Serena said with understanding as the five walked over to a booth and sat down.

"So Serena," Amy who had been quiet the whole time spoke up, "When are you and Darien going out on your date?"

Serena thought for a second. "I'm…not sure. I don't think we got a chance to set a date because Mina came in and dragged me out."

All eyes then shifted to Mina accusingly.

Mina held up her hands in defense, "Hey it's not my fault. Amy called me and said we had a…_'major situation'_ at hand, so I had to hurry and get Sere outta there. Believe me, it wasn't an easy task."

"We know Mina, you told us last night," Raye said with exasperation.

"Oh yeah, I did," Mina giggled. "But in my defense, Serena and Darien weren't actually _'talking_' when I walked in."

Instantly everyone's ears perked up at Mina's comment and Serena's face began to turn a few shades red from the shocked stares.

"So what were you two doing Serena?" Lita asked not able to hold in her enthusiasm anymore.

"N-nothing," Serena stammered.

"That's not what I saw," Mina insinuated.

"Come on Meatball Head, spill it!" Raye practically yelled.

"Nothing happened, really. We were just talking and then Mina came in," Serena said trying to sound convincing. As far as she knew nothing had happened, but something was about to happen if they weren't so rudely interrupted. But Serena wasn't about to delve into something so personal. _I know these girls are my friends…well best friends, so I should tell then…but I don't know. I want to actually have something to tell._

"Hey girls," a deep masculine voice bellowed which startled everyone at the table.

"Hey Darien," the four girls replied with big smiles plastered on their faces.

Darien then turned his eyes to his blonde Meatball Head, "Hi Serena."

"Hi Darien," Serena responded as she smiled from ear to ear.

The two just sat there gazing at each other lovingly, like no one else in the world existed. The rest of the girls sat quietly giving each other knowing looks until Mina decided to break the silence.

"Cough What can we do you for Darien?"

Instantly Darien and Serena both snapped out of their trance and began to blush profusely.

"I…oh…I was wondering if we could talk?" he asked Serena nervously.

"Sure," Serena stated happily.

At that moment her friends leaned in and perked up their ears.

Darien looked around and noticed the girls trying to get all up in their business. "I meant could we talk alone?"

Serena blushed slightly from embarrassment, _Of course he wants to be alone. Here I go acting dumb again, but I can't help it. Every time I'm around him all rational thought disappears from my mind._ So she decided to nod instead of risk saying another unintelligent statement.

Darien put out his hand and Serena placed hers within. He helped her out of her seat continuing to hold her hand. They both walked out of the Arcade heading towards the park. Everyone's eyes were locked on the couple as they plastered themselves to the Arcade window.

"Wow how romantic," Lita sighed dreamily. "It reminds me of how my old boyfriend use to treat me."

Everyone rolled their eyes at Lita's comment. As far as they knew everything and every person reminded Lita of her _'so-called'_ old boyfriend.

"I have to agree with Lita, Darien and Serena are quite the romantic couple," Amy added. Now everyone stared at the shy blue-haired girl with shock. Amy quickly lowered her eyes and blushed heavily from the scrutinizing eyes of her friends.

"Well I have to agree with Amy," a masculine voice said from behind, "They are a cute couple."

"Hey Andrew," Mina sang cheerfully.

"Hey Mina, hey girls. So do you girls have high hopes for our two friends."

"Definitely," Raye stated firmly.

"I'm just so happy that I was able to get them together," Mina said with delight. "The Goddess of Love strikes again," she said as she displayed two fingers in a victory sign.

Lita and Amy rolled their eyes while Raye fussed at her for taking credit for something she didn't do.

Andrew chuckled at the silly girls and looked back out the window to the distant pair. He hoped everything would work out for them.

Darien and Serena walked silently together down the street with their fingers entwined. Neither knew what to say so they just enjoyed the beauty of the day and the feeling of being together as they made their way to the park.

_This is so romantic._ Serena thought dreamily. _I can't believe how lucky I am to be with the most gorgeous and sweetest guy in town._ Serena couldn't help but blush a bit as she realized Darien was still holding her hand. As they walked down the sidewalk she noticed many girls staring at them and also glaring at her. _They're probably jealous 'cause Darien is going out with me. That's plausible especially since the girls told me so much more about him, like how all these beautiful girls constantly throw themselves at him and he pushes them away. But they must be wrong about one thing, we couldn't have hated each other that much because he's out here holding my hand like we're a couple._

Then it seemed as though Darien knew she was thinking about him because he looked at her and gave her one of his gorgeous smiles, and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. Serena smiled back then sighed inwardly feeling as though she might faint staring into his piercing blue depths.

Darien was also at a loss for words. The night before, he had thought about what he would say to Serena. He spent countless hours thinking over and over again on how to express his feelings to her. Everything seemed so simple until he laid eyes on her, then all rational thought disappeared. _What is wrong with me?_ Darien chided himself. _Why is it whenever I'm around her I become a bumbling idiot? I can't just take her to the park and stare at her the rest of the day. And I better not insult her either._ He let out a little sigh of frustration then quickly looked at Serena hoping she hadn't heard it. When he gazed upon her face he was enchanted. _Wow, she has the most beautiful, sparkling blue eyes I've ever seen. She looks so wonderful, I can't believe I never figured that she and my princess were one in the same. But I can see it now, like a cloak has been lifted._

He gave her a gentle smile and she smiled back, which to him was the brightest smile he had ever seen. He then gave her hand a little squeeze, letting her know how he felt.

Finally the park came into view, and the two lovebirds strolled in. Darien brought her to his favorite spot in the park. It was a lovely little alcove next to the lake with beautiful rosebushes packed tightly together.

Serena gasped with delight, "Wow Darien, this place is so…breathtaking. How did you ever find this little secluded spot?"

Darien smiled gently, pleased that he had made her happy. "This is where I usually come to rest, relax, and think after a long day at school. I love roses, so this place makes me feel at peace."

Serena stared at him with love shining in her eyes, and then bashfully looked away. She agreed, this place was beautiful and peaceful…and they were alone together. "So what do you think about when you come here?" she asked breaking the awkward silence.

Darien gave her a sly grin, "I tend to think about you." He then reached up with his free hand and lightly stroked the side of her face.

Serena blushed profusely at his declaration, and then reddened even more from his loving touch. "What about me…do you think about?" she managed to utter, not sure if the words actually came out of her mouth since she couldn't hear well over the deafening pounding of her heart.

Darien's hand stopped its caressing motion and went back down to his side. He then gave her a soft smile, "How about we sit down…we need to talk?"

"Ok," she said uneasily.

So they went over by a tree and sat down. Serena nervously clasped and unclasped her hands, afraid of what was to come. _This can't be good. I hope he doesn't break up with me. Maybe the girls were right, maybe he doesn't really like me._ she thought as she saw the nervousness in his eyes and his inability to speak.

Darien was indeed nervous. He knew he probably looked like a fish with his mouth opening and closing and no sound coming out. _Just say it Darien, tell her how you feel._ he fussed with himself. Of course that was easier said than done. The fear of rejection laid heavily on his heart. He then looked up into Serena's worry-filled eyes and knew he had to take the chance. _Well it's now or never._

"Serena I wanted to tell you…"

"You want to cancel our date, right?" Serena interrupted.

"What, no!" Darien stated quickly shocked that she was thinking such thoughts.

Serena breathed a sigh of relief and looked back up at him with a smile.

Darien reached over and clasped her hands in his. "I'm sorry Sere, I didn't mean to make you worry like that. I'm just so nervous right now because there is something I've wanted to tell you for a long time. And it's actually good news…well at least I hope it is. I need you to know how I feel about you."

"Darien," she interrupted again, "Before you begin, there's something I need to tell you."

"Ok," he said nervously.

_How should I begin?_ Serena thought fretfully. _I hope I don't make myself look like an idiot. Well here goes nothing._ "Well…I was up most of the night thinking about this," she said with her eyes downcast. "After plowing into that poll yesterday, when I opened my eyes and looked into your eyes I felt this incredible energy go through me. There was this instant pull, like I was drawn to you. It felt like we were meant to be together, or had been together a long time ago. I know I'm not making any sense, and I still don't completely understand it either. I thought maybe I was feeling that way because my brains got scrambled, but…" she stopped and raised her eyes to look into his. "…But when I saw you today I got that same feeling all over again. And when you touched me I felt…complete."

Serena then saw the smile spread on Darien's lips and mistook it for humor. She quickly diverted her eyes once again back to her lap as her cheeks reddened deeply from embarrassment. _Great, I did it again. I don't know why I insist on humiliating myself in front of him all the time. I just need to keep my mouth shut and leave before I do any more damage to my pride._ "I'm sorry, I know what I said probably sounded silly. Just forget I said anything ok," she said quickly then started to stand so she could leave with as little dignity as she had left.

But Darien wasn't about to let her get away that easily. He quickly grabbed her hand and thwarted her attempts at standing. "Serena don't leave," he said sweetly, and to his surprise she complied. He took his other hand and gently raised her head up to face him. "I don't think what you said was silly. Actually, that's what I was about to say to you."

Serena stared in shock for a moment until the full meaning of his words sunk in. Her expression then changed from one of confusion to relief and happiness. "You actually feel the same way I do? You're not just saying that to be nice, are you?"

Darien chuckled, "No I'm not trying to be nice, I'm absolutely serious. I care about you a lot."

_How wonderful. Maybe I'm not that much of an idiot after all. He seems so genuine and so…loving._ Serena thought with a smile on her face. Darien smiled back which caused her heart to go pitter pat. _I'm so happy, what a lucky girl I am to have such an amazing boyfriend. But…I hope he still wants to be with me after I finish my confession. Oh why do I have to be so honest? Why can't I just enjoy being with him and stop dwelling on my warped feelings?_

"Serena," Darien said with worry. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yes of course…why wouldn't I be?" she stuttered nervously.

"Well you were smiling one minute then you got this worried and depressed look on your face the next. What's bothering you?"

"Well…cough…there is something else I need to tell you," Serena said as her eyes once again dropped to her lap. She couldn't bear to look Darien in the eye as she told him about her issues. "And I will completely understand if you don't want to date me, or have anything to do with me afterwards."

Darien was definitely concerned now but he didn't want to make Serena any more nervous than she already was. "Please Sere, just tell me what's bothering you."

"Ok," she said with a gulp. "I'm not sure that my weird feelings were caused by my accident, or that I'm just naturally a shallow person. But I've been analyzing my feelings all night and I'm still not sure."

"You know you can tell me anything," he said soothingly as his hand gently raised her head so he could look into her big blue eyes.

Serena's hands shook nervously. She so wanted to run away but knew he deserved to know the truth. "Well…where do I begin? Yesterday there was this yoma attack out on Colonial Street…I just so happened to be there. During the time of the attack I was almost hurt, because I had never seen anything like that before in my life…at least I think I hadn't…and I was in shock. But thankfully this man saved me. At first I thought I was dead and he was an angel or something, kind of like what I said to you earlier. But then he reassured me I was alive…in a very rude manner. Anyway, to make a long story short, I started experiencing the exact same feelings for him that I felt for you…even though he was a offensive and irritating individual."

Darien let out a breath of relief knowing now her worries were not a problem.

"And for some weird reason that guy reminded me of you. Now I know I'm crazy because you two have nothing in common except being handsome. You are a kind and caring person while he's an arrogant, egotistical, rude superhero."

Darien had to turn his head away as he tried to stifle a chuckle because of her description of his alter ego.

Again Serena misread his actions thinking he was disgusted with her. Tears immediately sprang to her eyes then began to flow down her face. _Oh no, I can't believe I said that. I hurt him real bad, he can't even look at me. I need to do something._ "Darien I'm so sorry, please forgive me," she pleaded as she bowed her head in shame and desperately grasped onto his hands.

Darien's mirth quickly subsided as he heard the sorrow in her voice. "Serena don't…"

"I know I'm a horrible person. Only someone so shallow and…loose would fall in love with two guys on the same day." _I blew it I know I did. Why would he ever want someone like me? I don't deserve him after how wonderful he's been to me. I can't believe I fell for that obnoxious prig. How can I be in love with two guys…oh I'm so confused. Darien probably really hates me now._

As she bravely let her eyes venture upwards she was stunned to find Darien laughing. Now her confusion was at its peak. "Um…sniff…I know this might sound like the pot calling the kettle black but…are you crazy!"

"Yes," Darien said as his laughter slowly died down. "I'm crazy in love with you."

Serena stared at him as if he had gone mad. "Darien…I-I don't understand…"

"Shh…" he interrupted by placing a finger lightly over her lips. He then clasped her face in his hands and tenderly wiped away her tears with his thumbs. "Don't cry Sere, I hate it when you cry," he said softly as his eyes looked amorously into hers. "And please stop beating yourself up. You are not shallow, and not in any way, shape, or form are you loose. You are the most beautiful, kind-hearted, loving and forgiving person I have ever met."

Serena was so stunned by Darien's proclamation that she didn't know how to respond, so she just kept staring at him with wide eyes.

Seeing that Serena continued to look at him as though he had lost his mind, Darien couldn't help but chuckle a little. _The poor girl, she's probably in complete shock right now. I need to help her relax a little and know I'm truly serious about my feelings for her._ "Let me tell you a story. For a while now I've been desperately searching for this girl who consistently appears in my dreams, I call her my princess. But I was certain she was more than a dream, I could feel it. I fell in love with her the first moment I saw her."

At that statement Serena's heart fell. _I knew it was too good to be true. What did I expect? I'm in love with two people so I can't expect him to be in love only with me. But it still hurts though._ More tears began to course down her cheeks and Darien tenderly wiped them away.

"Don't cry Serena. Please let me finish first," Darien said soothingly. "As I was saying, even though I was in love with this girl there was another gorgeous and vivacious girl that kept drawing my attention. For a long time I kept trying to push her away because I wouldn't allow myself to have feelings for anyone besides my princess. But somehow, I guess it was fate, this wonderful girl stole my heart. Now all I do is think about her, her smile, her eyes and how she makes me feel all warm inside. And I had finally made the decision to tell her how I felt, even if it meant losing my princess forever."

Serena listened intently to Darien's romantic story. But she was unsure why he was telling this to her. Just thinking about him loving someone else so deeply tore her up inside. But she knew she owed him a chance to explain, so she sat silently listening to his heart-felt tale.

"You're probably wondering why I'm telling you this story," Darien asked.

Serena only nodded in reply.

"Just wait the best part is yet to come. Something amazing happened yesterday, kind of like the fog clearing or the veil being lifted from my eyes. In a bizarre turn of events, I found my princess. The interesting part about it was that she was right under my nose the whole time. My princess and the girl I love with all my heart were one and the same."

Serena was devastated. Now she knew she would never have a chance with him. She was trying to be patient and let Darien finish but it just hurt too much. She couldn't look at him anymore knowing how strongly he felt for another. But as she tried to lower her head Darien prevented its descent since his hands were still clutching her face. She raised her eyes once again to gaze into his deep blue depths, and to her surprise all she saw was love emanating from him towards her.

"That girl who had stolen my heart was you Sere," he finished with a gentle smile on his lips as he wiped away another fallen tear with his thumb.

Serena sat there for a moment after Darien made his statement. It took a couple of seconds before his words sunk in, and then her eyes widened sizably. _Did he just say what I thought he said? I must be hearing things he couldn't have meant me._

Darien laughed at the shocked and disbelieving expressions on Serena's face. "Yes Meatball Head, I said you were that girl."

"But…I can't be," Serena said meekly.

"Why not?"

"I'm not a princess, so how can I be that princess from your dreams?"

Darien smiled softly at her, "Because I know you, and feel it here in my heart. There is no mistake you are my princess Serena, or should I say…Sailormoon!"

Serena's eyes instantly went wide open with shock as her jaw dropped to the floor. "H-how did you know?" she croaked softly.

"Because of your amnesia."

"I don't understand."

"Let's just say that we both were suffering from the same problem. I thought I was in love with you and the moon princess, and you thought you were in love with me and…"

"TUXEDO MASK!" Serena stated at full volume. Darien cringed slightly as her octaves rose dramatically. _I can't believe it, I can't believe it! What luck!_ "So that means I'm not shallow. YES…my instincts were right!" she exclaimed loudly. She then stood up and announced to the world, "I'm normal!"

Darien couldn't help but laugh at Serena's emotional outburst.

Serena, realizing she just made a spectacle of herself, began to blush profusely. "I'm sorry, I was so excited and…are you laughing at me?"

"Yes, because you're crazy, and you look so incredibly cute when you're embarrassed," he answered with laughter in his voice.

"Is that so?" she said lightly with her hands placed on her hips.

"Very much," he responded with sincerity as he stood up and walked over to her.

As he neared Serena was overcome by thousands of butterflies dancing around in her stomach. As she looked up into his stormy blue eyes her pseudo irritation melted away instantly.

Darien sauntered up to her and placed his hands on her arms. He looked deeply into her soft eyes and smiled. "The reason why I brought you here Serena was to tell you that I love you."

Emotions hit Serena like a ton of bricks as he spoke those three magical words. Somehow she felt like she had been waiting an eternity to hear those words again. Tears started to form in her eyes as she continued to listen to Darien's declaration of love.

"I've loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you. Your beautiful angelic smile brightens my day, it fills my heart with joy and makes me feel at peace. When I gaze into your eyes I see so much love inside. You have an unending supply of love, and you offer it freely to young or old, friend or foe, and ally or enemy. When I'm with you I feel complete, and when you leave my heart aches every second we're not together."

Tears slid freely down Serena's cheeks as Darien spoke, but he didn't falter he just tenderly brushed the tears away as he continued.

"I love you more than words can say my sweet bunny. I feel as though we were meant to be together. I'm not trying to frighten you, I just wanted you to know the yearnings of my heart and if you could accept my love."

Serena closed her eyes for a brief second as she allowed his words to be absorbed. When she reopened them she looked up into Darien's hopeful gaze and smiled warmly. "Of course I accept your love, 'cause I'm madly in love with you too Darien," she said with tears straining her voice.

Darien's eyes filled with tears but he tried his hardest not to let them fall.

"I know for a fact that I loved you the moment I opened my eyes yesterday and saw your concerned face. But I know deep down that I've always loved you, even before the accident. And I don't care if I ever regain my memories, my feelings for you will never change." Serena smiled softly as she saw the tears finally escape from Darien's lids. She reached up and gently wiped his fallen tears off his cheeks as he had done for her.

Darien chuckled a little at the turn of events, which caused a slight giggle to escape from Serena. He then wrapped one arm around Serena's waist pulling her in close as his other hand clasped the side of her face. "I love you Serena," he whispered softly as his eyes bore into hers.

"I love you too," Serena replied then slowly began to close her eyes.

Darien's head descended towards her, his lips coming within inches of hers. Serena could feel the warmth of his breath tickling her lips and her body shuddered in anticipation for what she knew would be an earth-shattering kiss.

But suddenly there was a loud rustling noise coming from the trees around them that caused a swarm of birds to scatter wildly away. The two lovers instantly jumped apart.

_Man not again. Why can't we ever enjoy a simple kiss without something always having to distract us!_ Serena briefly thought, but her mind was immediately brought back to the weird disturbance that interrupted their kiss. Suddenly some of the trees began to sway violently. "Wh-what's happening?" Serena asked with fear in her voice as she tightly gripped Darien's arm.

Darien didn't answer, he continued to stare at the violently swaying trees and flocking birds with a deep scowl concentrated on his face as he analyzed the situation. Then it happened; trees started to fall all around them, and people in the park were screaming and running for their lives. Darien quickly grabbed Serena's hand and took off running trying to dodge falling trees.

_Oh my goodness, what is happening? We've got to get outta here._ Serena thought panicking as she let Darien guide her through the falling trees. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw a tree being picked up by a hideous looking creature. "Darien look!"

Darien stopped his progression and looked upon the sight Serena pointed out. But he didn't have long to look because at that moment the creature threw the enormous tree towards them.

Serena stood in shock unable to move, but Darien with his quick reflexes reacted swiftly. There was no time to run away from the oncoming danger so instead he pushed Serena as hard as he could out the way then quickly rolled to the ground. The tree barely missed them as it came to a hard resounding Thud at the spot the two were occupying previously.

Darien rose to his feet quickly and started to brush off the leaves and twigs that landed on him. The only thing on his mind at the moment was Serena and if she was safe. "Serena!" he yelled out as he climbed over the tree.

Serena rolled over and looked up as she heard her name called. "Darien! Over here," she yelled back and waved as she spotted him trying to climb over the tree.

Darien sighed with relief as he saw his love sitting on the ground covered from head to toe with twigs and leaves. "I'm coming, hang on…" he started but trailed off as he saw another large tree being hurled in their direction. But this time it was headed right at Serena.

Serena saw the look of terror plastered on his face. _Oh no, what is happening that has gotten him so…oh my goodness no!_ In less than a second she was the huge tree barreling towards her, and she knew there was no way to avoid being hit.

Darien heard Serena's ear-piercing scream as the tree landed on her. His heart immediately stopped as her screams instantly died. An overwhelming sense of dread overcame him as the reality of what happened sunk in. "Noooo….Serena!"

* * *

End of Chapter 4

And of course I have to leave it with a cliffhanger…Mwwwahhahaha!!!!!!! (my attempt at evil laughter) Anyway, I hope everyone liked this chapter. I know, it was long and mushy and they didn't even kiss each other. Sorry I had to do that but hopefully you'll understand why after chapter 5 (the last and final chapter) comes out. So make sure you comment, no flames please, just kindhearted words of encouragement. And to those who were a bit upset about Darien crying, I thought it was necessary. I usually don't like reading stories where the guy cries, but hey he's human too (an imaginary human of course). Thank you all my wonderful family and friends who keep me writing. Luv you guys. God Bless!!

-Sailor AuntieV


	5. Chapter 5

_My notes: Here is the final chapter! I hope you all enjoy! The writer of this story has now joined the site, but since I'd already begun posting this story she wanted me to continue. Her username is IanBuddy check out here other story which she herself has now posted! (link to her page in my profile) _

_Thanks to starangel07,cool1, __4ever smile__Dertupio__ for your reviews! You guys rock!!_

* * *

**Author's Note**: Hey guys, the fifth and final chapter is here yeah. I'm so happy that the story was interesting enough that you made it all the way through. I hope I don't disappoint. There is going to be another action scene, sorry can't be helped, so I hope you enjoy this chapter. Now enough of all this talking, on with the story. This story, like my others, is a clean sappy romance (meaning no sex or cursing). Enjoy!!

**Disclaimer:** SailorMoon, and of course that means Darien, does not belong to me…sob sob sniff!

* * *

_Chapter 5: A Battle For Love_

"Serena!" Darien screamed as he catapulted himself over the fallen trees. _Please be alright please. I can't lose you now._

Darien's heart felt like it was crumbing into a thousand pieces. It had taken him so long to find his true love, and now that he found her it seemed as though life had snatched her from his grasp. The only thought going through his mind at the moment was getting to Serena. He hoped and prayed with earnest that she was ok and the tree had not fallen on top of her.

As he slid to the ground around where he last saw her, all he could see were broken branches, leaves and tree limbs scattered about. He immediately began rummaging through the branches in search for her.

"Serena," he continued to call. "Serena, can you hear me?" There was no response to his calls, which made him fear the worst.

As he cleared away many of the branches he finally spotted her. He increased his efforts in order to reach her. _Please be ok. Hold on Serena, Please hold on, I'm coming._ Thankfully the tree had narrowly missed her so Darien was able to pull her out. He quickly looked her over and noticed that she only had a few cuts and bruises but she was still breathing. Instant relief flooded through his body when he realized she was alive. So he gently lifted up her limp body and proceeded to carry her out of danger.

He quickly found a small clearing that was out of the way of fallen trees. He laid Serena's small body on the ground and immediately began checking her vitals. _She's still breathing and everything looks ok. I hope she doesn't have any internal injuries._

"Serena, sweetheart…please wake up," he cooed softly as his hand gently caressed her face.

Finally he heard a faint moan escape her lips. Darien's heart fluttered with joy at the sound. "Serena, open your eyes honey. You're safe now."

Serena could hear the sweet and soothing voice calling to her through the darkness. She thought for a moment that the voice sounded like Darien's but she quickly dismissed that thought. Instead she let the voice pull her out of the darkness and into the light. The voice felt so warm and safe that she imagined she was in the arms of her love and he was protecting her from danger. She definitely didn't want this feeling to go away, but she couldn't help but obey the soft cajoling commands of the voice. Therefore she slowly opened her eyes to the bright world.

As her eyes gradually adjusted to the light she was finally able to focus on the smiling kind face of whom the voice belonged to. _Darien!_ Serena was completely caught off guard. She couldn't believe that all those sweet adoring words and that complete sense of security came from her long-time enemy. But here he was staring down at her with what she could only see as love from his eyes. _This can't be real, I'm definitely dreaming. Darien only looks at me this way in my dreams, but I don't feel like I'm asleep. He looks so happy to see me, like I just woke up from a coma or something. Wow he's handsome. Why can't he be concerned about me and so loving towards me when I'm awake?_

"Hey sleepy head," Darien teased lightly.

"Hey," Serena croaked out then cleared her throat.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think so," she responded as she gazed intently into his stormy blue eyes.

"Good, I was starting to get worried about you."

_Worried, about me?!_ "Um Darien…am I dreaming?"

Darien chuckled, "No Meatball Head, you're wide awake," he responded sweetly as his finger gently touched the tip of her nose affectionately.

Serena was stunned by his intimate gesture that she didn't chide him about his use of that hated name. Actually, for some weird reason, the name kind of sounded like a romantic pet name coming from him.

Darien saw the confusion outlined on her face and started to get concerned. "Are you sure you're ok?"

Serena quickly snapped out of her stupor, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you achy? Does anything feel broken?" he asked while helping her to her feet.

"No everything feels intact," she answered as she moved her limbs around. "But I do feel a slight headache coming on."

"That should be expected. The tree did knock you unconscious."

"The tree? What happened?" she asked surprised at his statement.

"A yoma came out of nowhere and started throwing trees around. Unfortunately I wasn't able to protect you when it threw a couple of trees at us. I'm sorry Sere that I couldn't protect you from harm," he said as he gently brushed the bangs from her eyes.

Serena shivered involuntarily to his tender caresses. _I can't believe I'm shaking like a schoolgirl, what am I saying I am a schoolgirl. But Darien's being so romantic like I've always wanted him to, so how else am I suppose to act. He's so sweet now instead of his usual obnoxious mean self, and he's apologizing…to me. Now I know the world is about to end, my most horrid tormentor, and secret love of my life, is apologizing for not protecting me. What a wonderful guy._

"I'm just so glad you're ok," he finished with a relieved smile.

Serena suddenly felt dizzy and slightly breathless with his close proximity, so she took a small step back to give them some breathing space. "Uh…so where are we?" she asked nervously while trying to avoid eye contact.

"In the park," Darien answered cautiously. He was a bit confused with her behavior towards him.

"The park!" she said with surprise. "How are we in the park? I thought we were going to the arcade?"

Darien was unquestionably confused now. He had no idea what she was babbling about.

Serena looked around frantically wondering how her situation had changed so drastically. "Where's Mina? How did I get here, and why am I here with you?"

"Wait a minute, slow down," he stated calmly at the frenzied girl before him. "What do you remember?"

Serena thought for a second before answering, making sure her thoughts were actually real and not something from a dream. "I remember…walking to the arcade with Mina. You were also there…wait a minute, you came later, and we were arguing over something…I can't remember what. Yeah the last thing I recall is us arguing, and now I'm here in the park with you."

Darien's heart instantly broke into a thousand pieces at Serena's words. "So you don't remember anything else," he whispered sadly to himself.

But Serena heard his somber comment and saw the hurt and loneliness in his eyes. She was very confused by his forlornness. _What in the world happened that made him react like that? He looks like a sad little boy who just lost his dog. What have I done?_

"Darien," Serena said softly as she gently placed her hand on his arm.

Darien glanced up into her concerned eyes hoping beyond hope that she remembered their love for one another.

"Please, tell me what's going on. I feel like I just shoved a dagger through your heart."

He could see the sadness and deep concern emanating from her gaze. At that moment his heart began to heal. He could tell by looking deep into her eyes that she loved him. Darien smiled softly at the knowledge, then took a step forward to close the distance between them. His hand came up and began to caress her cheek.

Serena jumped slightly at the intimate contact but then relaxed as she saw the love pouring from his eyes. In an instant she knew he felt the same amount of love for her that she had for him. _I can't believe it…he loves me. Wow!_ It appeared at that moment the only people who existed in the world were them. Time seemed to come to a stop.

"Serena, I've been wanting to tell you…" but his words were crudely cut off by loud-pitched screams.

Serena immediately snapped out of her dream-like state and looked in the direction of the commotion. She saw people running everywhere with snake-like creatures in hot pursuit. Some people were already lying on the ground with the snakes wrapped tightly around them absorbing their energy. Serena realized that she had been so preoccupied with Darien that she hadn't noticed the dangers around them. _What in the world is going on? Wait a minute…didn't Darien say a yoma threw a tree at us? Oh no! I have to get out of here and become Sailormoon. But how can I? There's no way Darien's going to let me go. But I have no choice these people need me._

_I can't believe I forgot about the yoma. I was so preoccupied with my own feelings that I let all these people's lives be put in jeopardy. We need to transform…but Serena, this Serena, doesn't know I'm Tuxedo Mask. And she definitely doesn't know that I've discovered her secret identity. If we transform together she might start asking questions and we don't have time for that. What to do?_

"Um Darien…I…I need to go…and get help," she stammered.

"Ok," Darien responded coolly.

"Don't try to stop me, I really need to…what did you say?" she asked as Darien's response finally registered.

"I said ok. Go get help," he said with a smile.

Serena wasn't sure if she should be thankful for him being understanding so she didn't have to formulate a stupid lie, or be ticked off because he was letting her run off into danger. But she didn't have time to reflect on such things, innocent people needed her. Besides, his mannerisms suggested he was being supportive. "Thank you," she said kindly then turned to leave. But before departing she turned back to him, "Darien please find a place to hide. I'll feel happier knowing you're safe," she pleaded earnestly as she grasped his hands in hers.

Darien smiled softly. It felt good knowing she was so concerned about him.

"Promise me," Serena begged as her eyes desperately sought affirmation.

"I promise, I'll try to be careful," he said tenderly not removing his gaze from hers.

Serena sighed inwardly, _I guess that's all I can expect from him. Well it's better than nothing._ "Thank you," she responded with a smile then turned to leave.

As she got a few yards away Darien stared after her retreating form in dismay. _I can't let her go like this. If something goes wrong I might not get another opportunity. I have to stop her._ "Serena wait," he called out to her desperately.

Serena, upon hearing his call, stopped in her tracks and turned to face him. _I wonder what happened. Maybe he forgot something._ she thought as he jogged up to her with a determined look on his face.

Darien quickly approached her, and in one swift motion his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her against him. Then in a split second, and to Serena's surprise, his lips captured hers in a gentle but passionate earth-shattering kiss.

Serena was stunned and stood rigid as a statue not sure of what was happening. As realization dawned on her, a millisecond later, she began to return the kiss with as much passion and love as he was giving. Unconsciously her arms snaked up around his neck causing their bodies to meld into one being as their lips danced to a slow and sensual rhythm. Nothing else existed in the world at that moment; not her duties as a warrior, not the yoma, nothing. All that mattered was Darien and how much she loved him, now more than ever. She had been waiting for this day for so long and now that it had arrived she never wanted it to end. But, to her disappointment, just as quickly as the sensual kiss began it ended.

Darien rested his forehead against hers as they both tried to catch their breaths. He had poured his heart and soul into that kiss, and he was pleasantly surprised when she had responded with as much intensity. He had not wanted it to end so soon but he knew there were pressing matters at hand. But he couldn't have possibly let her go without first telling her how he felt.

As he was finally able to regulate his breathing Darien softly whispered, "I love you Serena, with all my heart I do."

Serena snapped her head up in shock after his heart-felt confession. Tears quickly sprang into her eyes as his words were completely absorbed into her heart. _I can't believe it…he loves me…me! Oh how I've waited so long to hear him say those words. I know I must be dreaming, nothing this wonderful ever happens in real life. But I know that kiss was definitely real. There is no way I could ever imagine something so…wonderful and…amazing. I must tell him how I feel…that is of course if I don't burst into tears in the process._

"Darien I…" but before the words could come out her mouth more screams were heard around them. _Oh no the yoma. Well I guess my confessions of love will have to wait._ "I must go. Please understand." She saw the look of sadness in his eyes and it broke her heart knowing that she was the cause.

But Darien just smiled then leaned in and gingerly brushed his lips against hers. "Go get 'em," he said then swiftly patted her behind causing a slight yelp to escape from her lips and a red tinge to stain her cheeks. He then turned on his heel and ran out of the park.

Serena stood stunned staring at his retreating from. Normally she would have been greatly offended by his actions, but not now especially since she knew he loved her. _Well it's time to get moving Sere. There are people who need saving and yomas to be destroyed._ So she proceeded to run out of the park and into an alleyway so she would not be detected when she transformed.

Before her transformation Serena took out her communicator and contacted the other scouts. "Hey guys. We have a big nasty yoma here on Kent Street right beside the park. Get here a.s.a.p," she stated firmly.

Ami's face appeared on the communicator, "We know, we're actually on our way. We should be there in about 2 minutes."

"Great, I'll try to distract it until you arrive, but please hurry. You know I can't stand fighting these things by myself," Serena responded with forced bravery.

"Huh? Serena did you just say…" Ami started but was cut off by Mina.

"Hey Sere, how did you know how to work the communicator? Are you starting to get your memories back?"

Serena stared at her friend in confusion, " What are you talking about Mina? Never mind, I don't have time to figure it out I have to help these people. Hurry and get here please."

After she switched off the communicator she quickly poked her head out of the alley to make sure the coast was clear. Then she thrust her hand into the air and yelled, "Moon Prism Power…Make up!" In an instant she transformed into the beautiful sailor-suited solider, Sailormoon.

Sailormoon walked out the alley and gasped as she saw dozens of people lying along the ground drained of energy. Angrily she stomped up to the yoma and demanded its attention. "Hold it right there yoma!" she yelled with anger dripping from her voice.

The creature turned at the sound of her voice and Sailormoon almost fainted with fright. There before her stood a hideous looking Medusa-like creature. It had a long snaky body with arms, a long green powerful tail, and a large head with tons of smaller snakes coming out like hair. She also noticed the yoma's tail was the thing creating all the damage and destruction. As it swayed it smashed into buildings causing them to crumble. She somewhat remembered seeing the tail throw the tree at her and Darien earlier.

_Well don't just stand there gawking at it destroy the thing._ she thought trying to build up her confidence.

Sailormoon took a big gulp then faced the yoma squarely. "How dare you ruin everyone's peaceful day. People were enjoying the nice weather, lovers were declaring eternal love for one another, and you had to come and shatter the romantic atmosphere. For this I will not forgive you. In the name of the moon, I will punish you," she stated then finished with a pose.

The yoma let out a high-pitched scream then flung its tail at the posing solider.

Sailormoon barely managed to dodge out of the way as the tail made a huge crater at the spot in which she had just stood. She gaped in shook, _I could have been a pancake, or worse. I change my mind, I don't want to distract this thing. I'll just wait for the other scouts to show up._

Unfortunately the yoma swung its tail at her again. Sailormoon leapt to the side avoiding the potentially fatal blow. Then she grabbed her tiara off her head and flung it. "Moon Tiara…Action!" The tiara sailed towards the yoma and sliced its belly.

The yoma let out an ear-shattering cry as it recoiled in pain.

Sailormoon was hopeful, "Yes I've weakened it, now for the final…" but she didn't get a chance to finish as the yoma swiped its tail at her again almost crushing her. But thankfully she was able to roll out the way before getting pounded. As she looked up to see where the tail had gone, she immediately realized it was descending upon her. Not able to avoid the hit she closed her eyes and hoped for a swift painless death.

"Fire Soul!" Sailormoon heard the attack called. She immediately opened her eyes and saw the yoma retreating and screaming in pain as it tried to douse the flames on its tail. She looked around and noticed the other scouts had arrived, and just in the nick of time.

"Looks like I'm always having to save your behind Meatball Head," Sailor Mars stated arrogantly as she helped Sailormoon off the ground.

Sailormoon glared at her companion, "Yeah keep dreaming Fire Ball. This was nothing compared to me saving your hide last week three times in a row. So don't get all high and mighty on me."

Mars was taken aback by Sailormoon's comment. "Sailormoon are you feeling ok?" she asked with concern.

"Yeah why?"

"Because you're acting strange."

"What do you mean, I always act this way," Sailormoon answered with confusion.

"No I mean…are you starting to remember?"

"What?" Sailormoon asked baffled at her friend's question. _What is wrong with her? First Mina asks me weird questions now Mars. What is going on?_ But she didn't have time to think about it as the yoma's tail almost took her head off, thankfully Mars pushed her down in time. "Thanks."

"No problem, just saving you again," Mars laughed then got up and ran over to help her friends fight.

Sailormoon rolled her eyes at the fire warrior. _Just wait until this is over you arrogant, cocky girl. I'm gonna…_ As she was conjuring up ways to torture her friend a familiar figure caught her attention out the corner of her eye. She looked closely and noticed it was…Darien! _What in the world is he doing here, and why isn't he hiding?_

She noticed that he was helping a woman who seemed to have her stroller stuck. Sailormoon was touched by his act of kindness, and at the same time upset that he had broken his promise to her.

Suddenly the yoma pummeled the scouts with its long tail. Jupiter and Venus both flew against a building, Mars up into a tree, and Mercury into a car. Sailormoon gasped, _My friends they're hurt. What should I…_ But before she could finish her thought she saw the yoma take off towards the area where Darien was standing. _Oh no, he'll be killed!_

"Darien, look out!" she yelled.

Darien lifted his head and noticed the yoma's tail swinging in his direction. Reflexively he grabbed the lady and her baby and plunged to the ground just as the tail swooped over them smashing into the store window. _Wow that was a close one. Why I didn't transform earlier is beyond me. I probably could have been more helpful if I had. But this woman needed help and I couldn't just leave her._

He glanced down at the hysterical women beneath him then up again at the yoma. At that moment the yoma reached up and grabbed a couple of snakes off its head and flung it towards them. _Oh great, we're in trouble._ he thought with dread as the snakes slithered their way towards them. He knew if those snakes got a hold of him they would suck all the energy out of him as they've done to all their other victims.

"Moon Tiara…Action!" he heard Sailormoon yell as her tiara sliced through the snakes causing them to disintegrate into dust.

Darien let out a sigh of relief thankful for the help.

The yoma, on the other hand, was not as pleased, so it angrily whipped its tail at Sailormoon barely missing her.

Sailormoon jumped around the street trying to avoid the assault, but she was nicked by the tail and stumbled to the ground.

Darien witnessed the yoma attacking the sailor warrior and knew he had to help her before she got killed. So he quickly rolled off the frenzied woman, "Stay here, I'll be back for you."

The woman nodded them clutched onto her wailing baby for dear life.

Darien ran over to the store whose window was just smashed by the yoma's tail. He picked up a huge plane of glass and with all his might flung it like a Frisbee at the creature. The glass crashed into the yoma knocking it over and taking a large slice out of its back.

The yoma let out a horrific scream then turned angry red bloodthirsty eyes in his direction. Before he knew it the yoma was charging towards him at an impeccable speed. _Oh no not again._

"Darien run!" Sailormoon yelled.

But Darien ignored her and picked up another plane of glass to throw, but the yoma was approaching faster this time and he knew he wouldn't have time to avoid the collision.

Suddenly the yoma came to an abrupt halt about ten or so feet from him still snarling and growling. Curious he looked around and noticed that Sailor Venus had the creature's tail in her 'Love-Me-Chain' hold. The yoma desperately tried to get its tail freed by flinging it and the warrior from side to side. As Sailor Venus flew through the air, still not letting up, the light from her 'Love-Me-Chain' flashed brightly into the plane of glass Darien was still holding. The light reflected off the glass into the yoma's face. The creature shrieked in terror and tried to recoil from the light. In the process many of the snakes atop its head began to shrivel up.

Darien was shocked at the creature's reaction but didn't have time to contemplate it as the blinded yoma started to smash its tail repeatedly into the building right over him. Reacting fast Darien grabbed the woman and child and quickly tried to haul them into the shop as the outside walls of the building came crashing down around them.

"Darien!" Sailormoon screamed in horror as she saw the building fall on top of them.

"Fire Soul," the fire scout bellowed as she set loose her power.

The other scouts followed suit, except Sailormoon. Tears began to course down her cheeks as reality sunk in. _He's dead. Darien is dead. No…he can't…No!_ A huge feeling of loneliness, loss, sorrow, and dread bombarded her senses all at once. Without thinking she dashed over to the rubble and began frantically digging through the stones and bricks in search of him. _I can't believe I let this happen. I can't believe I couldn't protect him. I didn't even get a chance to tell him…_

She was so concentrated on searching for him and so overcome with grief that she was oblivious to the chaos occurring around her. The scouts were throwing everything they had at the yoma but it still didn't seem like it was enough.

Unexpectedly the yoma's tail whipped through the air and landed hard on the ground causing the earth to shake violently and the scouts to fall off balance. The yoma took that opportunity and flung a multitude of energy sucking snakes at the scouts, including Sailormoon.

The scouts fired at the hoard of snakes as they neared. Sailor Mars saw some of the snakes headed towards Sailormoon. She wondered why the girl wasn't paying attention to the dangers around her and was digging around in rocks.

"Sailormoon watch out!" Mars yelled. But Sailormoon did not hear her friend's warnings. "Sailormoon… Sailormoon!" _What is that girl doing, trying to get herself killed? Well now I'm gonna have to save her behind again._ she thought as she sprinted off to save her friend. Mars fired off a few shots but she was too far away to get the ones close to Sailormoon. A feeling of dread came over her when she knew she wouldn't get there in time.

Then out of nowhere a dozen or so roses came falling from the sky and landed on the snakes turning them to dust. Sailormoon looked up in surprise as Tuxedo Mask approached her.

"Sailormoon, why are you standing there digging through rocks when you have a job to do?" he chastised.

Sailormoon didn't move a muscle, instead she glared menacingly at her stylish savior. Tuxedo Mask was taken aback by the fierce look in her eyes. Her eyes seemed filled with overwhelming sadness, and a bit of hatred towards him. That's when he noticed her dirt covered tear streaked face. The sight of her looking so sad and filled with pain about broke his heart. "Sailormoon," he breathed.

"I don't care anymore," he thought he heard her whisper.

Tuxedo Mask reached out to place his hand gently on her shoulder, but to his surprise she harshly swatted his hand away.

"I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!" she yelled as tears continued to stream down her face. "I can't…do this. I just can't anymore," she continued in a softer and tear-strained voice.

Tuxedo Mask knelt down beside her shaking form and gently lifted her face up to look at him. "Why have you given up Sailormoon?" he asked softly.

"You wouldn't understand. You'll just think I'm some stupid crybaby," she responded venomly.

He smiled kindly at her, "Try me." He could hear the scouts battling with the yoma in the background. They seemed to have everything under control for the time being so he knew it was safe enough to give comfort to the love of his life.

Sailormoon took her gaze away from his and settled it back towards the hated stones. "I lost someone very special to me."

"Did this person…did he mean that much to you?" he asked cautiously.

She looked back up at him with only sadness in her eyes, all traces of anger gone. " I love him…more than I've ever loved anyone else in the world. And now…sniff…now I'll never get the chance to tell him."

Tuxedo Mask's heart began to soar after hearing her confession. How he had waited to hear those words spoken from her lips. He smiled sweetly, tears filling his eyes, then he lifted his hands and tenderly wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Please don't cry Sailormoon, it always breaks my heart when you cry. Besides, your love is still alive."

Sailormoon gasped in shock, "He…he's alive? How do you know?"

"Because I'm…" he began but suddenly sensed danger behind him. In a swift move he grabbed Sailormoon and jumped out the way of a couple of vipers that were about to pounce on them. He strategically threw out a few roses turning them to dust. _Wow, that was close. We need to focus and get back to the battle before it's too late. I guess my confessions of undying love will have to wait._ "We need to get back to this battle Sailormoon, come on," he said rising from the ground.

He was about to drag her to the fighting when she suddenly whipped him back against the ground pinning him to the spot. "We aren't going anywhere until you tell me where Darien is," she bit out forcefully.

Tuxedo Mask was momentarily shocked by her actions, but then had to suppress the urge to smile at her deep concern for him. _Now is not the time._ "Darien is…safe," he said hoping to quench her worrying.

"How do you know?"

"Because I rescued him, including the woman and baby. They are all safe."

A flood of emotions washed over her like the feelings of relief, happiness, elation, and so much more balled up into one. Impulsively she threw herself into his arms hugging him with all her might.

Tuxedo Mask couldn't help but chuckle slightly at her brazen behavior.

As quickly as she was in his arms she released him, "Please take me to him. I want to see him."

"Not just yet."

"What do you mean? Why not?" she questioned with hostility.

He chuckled again at her quick change of demeanor. "Because we have to destroy this yoma first."

Sailormoon's face turned red from embarrassment. _Oh my goodness, I completely forgot about the yoma. I was so worried about Darien that nothing else mattered._

"Now let's get going before you actually do lose someone important to you," he said as he got up off the ground.

"Yes," she agreed then rose from the ground dusting herself off.

"First we need to get over to Mercury. I have a plan that might defeat this monster," he stated as they made their way over to the scout.

* * *

"I think your plan just might work," Mercury acknowledged after Tuxedo Mask told his ideas to the group.

"Are you sure Mercury?" Sailormoon asked worriedly.

"If my calculations are correct, and they usually are, then we should be able to destroy this thing," Mercury confirmed.

"Great! Then let's go kick some yoma tail," Jupiter added with gusto.

"I'm game. As long as I can avoid being hit with that tail again," Mars commented as she winced in pain from her injuries.

"You are such a baby Mars," Sailormoon teased while sticking her tongue out.

"Excuse me Moon Head, but at least I have been doing something, unlike you," Mars retorted with fire.

"Hey that's not fair," Sailormoon whined.

"Enough you two, finish this little spat later. Right now we've got work to do," Mercury fussed.

"That's right," Venus chimed in, "Let's do it."

Everyone gathered around the yoma to get into position for the attack. The yoma saw the scouts surrounding it and so it stood there in anticipation waiting for their useless attacks to proceed. As the yoma eyed the bothersome scouts its gaze fell on Sailormoon. The creature let out a loud roar then dashed towards the stunned warrior.

Sailormoon stood in shock not believing how bad her luck was. But before the yoma got too close it abruptly stopped its forward progression as a series of roses fell in its path.

"Sailor Mars now!" Tuxedo Mask yelled as he swiftly swept Sailormoon away from danger.

"Fire Soul!" Mars sounded as a river of fire flowed from her hands and surrounded the yoma in a ring of flames.

The yoma screeched loudly then tried to recoil from the bright flames but realized it was trapped. Panicking it started to throw out snakes towards the scouts. Unfortunately for the snakes they were instantly dusted by Jupiter's lightening bolts and Tuxedo Mask's roses.

"Ready Venus?" Mercury prepped.

"Ready," Venus sang.

"Now!" Mercury commanded.

"Venus Love-Me-Chain," Venus called aiming the chain at the yoma's head of snakes.

The yoma squeaked in surprise as the metal chain wrapped around its hair causing its head to be yanked backwards.

"Bubbles Spray Freezing!" Mercury said creating a huge wall of ice in front of the creature.

"Supreme Thunder!" Jupiter yelled causing a barrage of lightening to hit the wall of ice. As the lightening struck the ice the light radiantly reflected off causing the yoma to scream out in pain as the snakes on its head began to shrivel and turn to stone.

"Now Sailormoon," Tuxedo Mask whispered to the meatball headed sailor solider.

"Right! Moon Tiara…Action!" she said as she flung her tiara at the practically stoned yoma.

The yoma's screams came to an immediate halt as the tiara sliced off its head. The head rolled lazily to the ground then it and the rest of the body slowly disintegrated into dust.

In the next few seconds the sky began to clear as the sun's luminous rays broke through, and everything was calm and peaceful again. People who were lying about started to regain their energy. The scouts jumped for joy and began congratulating each other for their amazing display of teamwork.

"That was so awesome," Venus laughed merrily.

"It definitely was," Jupiter added. "But this attack was more difficult than previous ones."

"I agree Jupiter," Mercury commented. "We definitely need to have a scouts meeting tonight to strategize and reevaluate our game plan to avoid these kinds of tedious and time consuming battles in the future." Everyone nodded at Mercury's complex but accurate assessment of the situation. "If it wasn't for Tuxedo Mask's keen eye we might not have been as successful."

At the mentioning of the masked hero Sailormoon's head snapped up. Her eyes immediately started to scan the surrounding area. _Where in the world did he go? He wouldn't just leave after he promised to bring me to Darien…would he? I doubt it. I don't believe he's our enemy after all he's done to help us. So were is…there he is!_ She finally spied him heading into an alley. But before entering he stopped and turned his head towards her. Their eyes met for a brief second like he was making sure she saw him. Then with a smile plastered on his face he took off into the alley. _Did he just leave me?! I can't believe it, he promised. How dare he do one of his disappearing acts and leave me hurting and wondering._

"You jerk!" she unconsciously said aloud.

All the scouts stopped celebrating and turned to face their leader after her sudden outlandish outburst.

"Wh-what are you talking about Sailormoon?" Venus questioned. But instead of receiving an answer Sailormoon darted off in the direction of the alley. "Wait…where are you going?" she cried out to her departing friend.

The other scouts looked on in shock not knowing what to do.

"What did you say to her Venus?" Mars questioned accusingly.

"Nothing," Venus responded innocently. "Seriously! We were all celebrating then for no reason she yelled out 'You Jerk', then took off."

"Well you shouldn't have acted like a jerk," Mars continued to tease.

Venus let out an exasperated breath, "She wasn't talking to me, she was looking towards the alley when she said it."

"Well maybe that Meatball Head not only lost her memory when she walked into the pole yesterday, she lost her sanity too," Mars stated with a smile.

"Get real Mars," Venus started but Jupiter cut her off.

"No wait a minute, Mars might have a point."

The other scouts looked at Jupiter like she had just grown a second head.

"Thanks Jupiter, I'm glad to see I'm not the only one who feels that way."

"No that's not what I meant," Jupiter corrected. "All I'm saying is that she's been acting more different than she was this morning."

"You're right I did notice a change in her behavior," Mars replied with sincerity.

"Maybe something's wrong," Mercury said with concern in her voice.

Everyone nodded their agreement.

"Well let's go after her then," Venus chimed in then set off running towards the alley.

The others briefly looked at each other then took off after Venus.

* * *

_I think I lost her…finally!_ Tuxedo Mask thought as he peered his head around the corner. He had been running for some time, jumping across buildings, and dodging in and out of alleys trying to evade her. _Sailormoon is definitely a headstrong resilient girl. If she had just stayed put I would have come to her. _ He knew that Sailormoon was following him because she wanted to know the whereabouts of Darien. But he wasn't quite sure he was ready to disclose his identity to her yet. Actually he so badly wanted to real himself, so he had tried to sneak away and then later return as Darien. He assumed her pain would be easily healed by Darien's arrival than by Tuxedo Mask telling her his true identity. Unfortunately for him it didn't seem as though he had that option…until now.

"Yup I think I lost her. Goodness that girl is persistent," he murmured to himself as he turned around to detransform out of sight. "Finally I can go tell Ser…oofh!" he exclaimed as he held his stomach after the wind got knocked out of him with a strong kick to the gut. He lifted his head and his gaze was met by stormy blue ones. If looks could kill he would be a crispy fried chicken. So what else could a guy in that kind of situation do? "Hey," he said with a bright but pained smile.

But for some unknown reason, yeah right, she didn't seem to be very receptive to his warm greeting. Instead she grabbed him by the shirt and slammed him hard against the wall.

Tuxedo Mask coughed roughly and tried to take in deep breaths to continue the flow of oxygen to his lungs after all the air was thrown out of him. After regaining most of his composure he again looked up into Sailormoon's steaming eyes, "So I see you caught up to me."

"You're not that hard to follow," she stated icily, eyes still boring a hole through him.

Tuxedo Mask chuckled at her harsh tone, which only infuriated her more.

Sailormoon tightened her grip on his shirt and hit him against the wall. "Now you listen to me, I don't know who you think you are, and I don't care if you are our ally or not. What I do care about is Darien, and I want to know what you did with him," she growled.

"I told you he was safe. Don't you believe me?" he asked gently trying to douse her flames of hate.

"No!" she yelled and threw him against the wall again sending him into another bout of coughs. "I'm going to ask you one more time, where is Darien?" Her aggressive demeanor would make even the toughest man quiver in his pants, but he knew her fire was being fueled out of love for him.

Once he recovered from the blow he couldn't stop a little bit of a smirk from crossing his lips. "Jeez Meatball Head, I've never seen you this rough before. It's a whole new side to you…I like it."

Sailormoon was completely caught off guard by his comment and instantly released her grip on him as she stumbled back a few steps. _Did he just call me Meatball Head? No he couldn't…there's no way he could be…_

Tuxedo Mask continued to smile at her knowing the truth was finally sinking in.

Feeling shocked and confused she slowly walked up to the masked hero and, with shaky hands, proceeded to remove his mask. Once his eyes were freed from the white cloth she let out a huge gasp. The mask floated to the ground as her hands automatically flew up to her mouth. _Darien! Tuxedo Mask is really Darien. I don't believe it…why didn't I ever see it before. Unbelievable._

Darien removed his top hat then gazed at his beloved warrior and smiled brightly, "Surprise!" He could see the multitude of emotions crossing her face. She then closed her teary eyes for a brief second to let it all sink in, and when she reopened them he couldn't quite read her expression.

With a serious and determined look on her face Sailormoon stepped back up next to him, and without warning punched him in the face.

Darien was stunned that she just hit him. "What in the world did you hit me for?"

"That's for making me think you were dead," she replied harshly.

Darien's face softened as he let out a small chuckle. "I told you I was safe. You just didn't believe me."

Sailormoon just continued to stare back at him, her face still unreadable.

"Look Sere, I managed to run into the store before the wall fell on us. I wanted to tell you what had happened as soon as I saw you but since you didn't know I was Tuxedo Mask then I had to wait." Still he saw no change in her expression.

He so badly wanted to hold her in his arms and take the hurt away. He loved her so much and he couldn't stand to see her like that. So he held out his arms and moved to hug her. "I'm sorry Sere, I was just trying to protect…oofh!" Darien wasn't able to finish his sentence because Sailormoon's fist connected with his face…again. His hands quickly went to his face to check for blood. Thankfully there wasn't any…yet. At the rate she was going he was going to end up in the hospital before long. Now he was getting annoyed with her behavior. _What is her problem? I just explained the situation to her. First she's beating me up because she loves me, now I'm getting my butt kicked 'cause she hates me. Ok now that sounds weird._

"Why did you hit me again? I just apologized for not telling you."

"That's for lying to me and not telling me sooner that you were Tuxedo Mask."

Darien sighed in exasperation and ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry Sere…sweetheart. I should have told you. But in fairness you never told me that you were Sailormoon. I had to figure that out myself."

Her features began to relax and she nodded in understanding. "You're right, I'm sorry," she said as a soft smile broke through her stony features.

Darien's heart started to soar once he saw the smile on her face. He wanted to grab her and pull her to him then kiss the daylights out of her. But he quickly held back his emotions as he remembered her last reaction. "You know I would really love to hold you right now, but I won't," he stated cautiously.

"W-why not?" she asked, her face crestfallen.

"Because I need you to promise not to hit me anymore. You do realize that you are still a sailor solider and your punches hurt. I think the next hit might break a bone and mess up my striking good looks," he said with a smirk.

Sailormoon giggled at his playful arrogance, but then in a split second her face went from smiling to serious again.

_Oh crap! What did I say now? I was just kidding, good grief. Please don't hit me again._ he thought with dread.

Sailormoon swiftly closed the distance between them and Darien braced himself for another assault. Then right before the attack he saw a mischievous little grin dancing on her lips and laughter in her eyes. Before he could comment she clasped his face between both hands, pulled his head down, and captured his lips in a sweet and tantalizing kiss.

Darien was pleasantly shocked by her boldness. After all the months of teasing, fighting, and agonizing wait he had finally captured her heart. But to his disappointment, before he could respond fully and deepen the kiss she pulled away. He looked deep into her loving eyes and smiled.

"That was because I'm so happy you're alive, and because…I love you," she said with all the love pouring from her heart. "I almost died back there when I thought you were dead, and because I never got the chance to tell you how I felt."

Tear began to stream down her face and Darien very tenderly wiped them away but did not speak.

"Now that I'm given another chance I won't let this opportunity slip away. I love you Darien Shields! I fell in love with you the first moment I saw you but I was too stubborn to admit it. Somehow I feel like I've loved you longer than that, but I know that's impossible. That probably sounds silly to you, but that's just how I feel."

"No it doesn't sound silly," Darien said soothingly as his arms snaked around her waist pulling her against his body. "I feel the same way, as though I've loved you forever…and finally I'm able to tell you."

Sailormoon gazed lovingly into his eyes as tears of joy continued to fall from hers. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, the love of her life confessed the same strong feelings for her. It took a tremendous amount of willpower to not throw herself at him and crush every bone in his body because of her overabundant euphoria.

"I love you Serena Tsukino with all my heart and soul." With that Darien closed the last bit of distance between them as his lips found hers in a hot searing kiss.

_I can't believe this is happening. I've definitely died and gone to heaven this time._ she thought as her arms instinctively wrapped around his neck to pull him in closer, if that was even possible.

As the kiss deepened the two lovebirds were so engrossed in one another that they didn't hear multiple footsteps approaching. "Hey I found her you guys," they heard the bubble voice behind them.

"Sailormoon…huff huff…we finally found…" Venus stopped in mid-sentence when she realized what she was witnessing, "…you."

All the other scouts stopped dead in their tracks as the lip-locked couple came into view.

Reluctantly the kiss ended and they both desperately gasped for air. _Why now!_ Sailormoon thought and sighed with frustration. _Out of all the times to show up they had to come when I was getting my groove on…I mean having an innocent embrace with Darien. –blush-_

She looked up into Darien's sapphires and knew he was thinking the same thoughts. Although he did have a mischievous smirk on his lips, which made her begin to think he was enjoying this little embarrassing moment. _You are still the same arrogant punk as before…but now you're my punk._ she thought with a smile. _Well, gotta tell the girls the truth sooner or later…later would have been preferable._

"Hey girls," she said as she slowly turned around to face her friends. Once she faced the scouts a collective gasp was heard. _Why do they have to be soooo dramatic?_ "I know this is probably shocking to you guys."

"That's an understatement," Mars remarked sarcastically crossing her arms in agitation.

Sailormoon suddenly felt a bit guilty. She knew Rei has had a crush on Tuxedo Mask for a while now after she gave up hope on trying to get Darien's attention.

"I can't believe it," Venus squealed, "Darien is Tuxedo Mask and Tuxedo Mask is Darien, wow!"

"Great deduction Venus, I wonder how you figured that out," Mars patronized.

Venus stuck her tongue out at the fire warrior.

"So why didn't you tell us you were Tuxedo Mask?" Jupiter questioned.

"The same reason why you didn't reveal your identity to me Lita," Darien shot back.

Jupiter's eyes went wide in shock, as well as everyone else's, including Sailormoon. "H-how did you know that?" Jupiter stuttered.

Darien chuckled at their stunned expressions, "After I found out about Serena I figured out who you guys were. Lita, Ami, Rei, and Mina," he said emphasizing each scout's name as he eyed them individually.

"Wha…I don't believe it," Venus shrieked.

"There's no way you could have known, unless…" Mars stated then everyone's eyes turned to glare at Sailormoon.

Sailormoon cringed as angry eyes looked fiercely at her. "Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

"Sailormoon how could you tell Darien your secret?" Mercury finally spoke.

"B-but I didn't, honest."

"Fess up Meatball Brains we know you did," Mars fussed.

"Wait a minute," Darien interrupted the assault. "She didn't tell me. What I meant was I figured it out myself. Once I knew Serena was Sailormoon it all seemed to come together. Everything just started to make sense."

To Sailormoon's relief her friends believed him.

After a little awkward silence Mercury broke the ice, "So how did you discover Serena's identity?"

"Let's just say amnesia seemed to be affecting them both simultaneously."

"Ah," everyone exclaimed knowingly.

Sailormoon looked at her friends with confusion. "What so you guys mean by 'Ah'? What is going on?"

Now it was the scouts' turn to be confused.

"During the yoma attack Serena got injured and regained her memories," Darien clarified.

"Oh I see," Mercury giggled.

"So does this mean you're back to normal?" Venus sang with joy.

"Venus what are you talking about?" Sailormoon asked with irritation.

"She appears to be," Mercury stated as she quickly w scanned Sailormoon with her min-computer. "How about we detransform and finish this discussion at the temple. I hear too many people walking about out there and anyone could easily stumble upon us."

"Good idea," Jupiter said as she transformed back into her real self.

Everyone else followed suit except Sailormoon.

"Hello!" Sailormoon yelled, "What is going on?"

Darien came up from behind and wrapped his strong arms around her shoulders. "Don't worry sweetheart, we'll explain everything to you at the temple," he whispered in her ear then placed soft butterfly kisses on her neck sending shivers down her spine. She leaned back against his warm muscular chest relishing in the feel of his protective embrace.

"Come on you two lovebirds, lets go," Rei said with a smile.

Sailormoon sighed then painfully disengaged herself from Darien's embrace and proceeded to change back into her self. "Ok I'm ready," Serena said cheerfully then grabbed Darien's hand and started out the alley with the rest of the girls.

"So Sere," Mina chirped as she snaked her arm through Serena's arm in a friendly gesture. "What exactly were you and Darien doing back there?"

Both Serena's and Darien's face turned a bright shade of red at Mina's probing comment.

Serena cleared her throat lightly before answering then stared at her nosey friend right in the eye. "What do you think we were doing?" she said with a wicked smile.

Mina giggled, "Probably something I would do with my 'Dream Guy'," she said with a wink.

Both girls erupted into giggles, Darien smiled, and the other girls looked at each other in confusion.

The End

* * *

End of Pole Encounter Chapter 5

I'M FINISHED!!!!!!!!!!! I hope everyone enjoyed this story. Wow I can't believe it I've finally completed a story. Mind you I have at least 5 stories that I have started but not finished, and about 35 more that I have outlines for. Thank you to everyone who have kept me writing, and thanks for being patient and sticking it out with me. Remember if you need to comment please be kind. Luv you guys. God Bless!!

-SailorAuntieV


End file.
